Jeu d'échec
by misro
Summary: SUITE DE JEU D'ADULTE. Fin de la trilogie. Quand John se remet dans la course, quand Moriarty réapparait, toujours aussi vicieux, quand Sherlock veut lui faire la peau...Et que Noël approche. YAOI !
1. Chapter 1

_**JEU D'ECHEC.**_

**Me revoila, oui, si vite, je vous ai manqué, hein? Nan je déconne :)**

**Auteur** : Misro

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ect...

**Genre**: YAOI. Drama/Romance

**NOTE** : **Voici la troisième et dernière partie de cette trilogie! Après Jeu d'acteur et Jeu d'adulte, voici Jeu d'échec, avec le retour à la normale de John, le come back de Moriarty, l'anniversaire du détective, Noel, l'hiver, bref, un condensé de péripéthies qui, je l'espère, ne vous laissera pas de glace (Hiver/glace... Okai, c'est pas drôle, passons.)**

**Cette fiction sera peut être faite d'un nombre plus élevé de chapitres car je vais avoir plein de choses à caser avant le "THE END" final. Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en priant pour que cette suite vous plaise autant que la précédente! **

LET'S ENJOY IT

* * *

><p>John était resté cinq minutes devant la porte de la piscine, ses doigts meurtrissant la lanière en cuir de son sac de sport qu'il portait en bandoulière. Cinq minutes à se demander si, en fait, c'était une bonne idée d'exposer son corps enlaidis aux regards extérieurs. Puis, il avait prit sur lui, avant de pousser les battants, se décidant à ne pas rester planté sous la pluie. Il s'était changé, avait fait ses soixante-dix longueurs, puis était retourné au 221b, l'esprit léger.<p>

"..."

_Cinq mois __étaient passés, depuis ce jour._

"..."

« _I'm not going down on my knees, begging you to adore me…_ »

Je ne vais pas me mettre à genoux, te suppliant de m'adorer.

John fredonnait Shake the desease, de Depeche mode,(1) tout en remplissant une case de son mot croisé. Cette chanson lui rappelait le caractère du brun, et la voix grave du chanteur lui plaisait, quoi qu'il en dise. L'hiver s'était abattu sur Londres d'un coup, comme un couperet sur l'échafaud, et John se réjouissait de cette saison. Premièrement, parce qu'il aimait la neige, tout ce blanc qui donnait à la ville un aspect rêveur et surréaliste, deuxièmement parce qu'en hiver, tout le monde tombait malade – oh, je suis tellement mauvais d'être heureux du malheur des autres…- et qu'en tant que médecin, cela signifiait une belle rentrée d'argent, troisièmement car le détective ne pouvait plus lui reprocher de mettre des pulls, et, enfin, pour la douce raison que la date de l'anniversaire de Sherlock(2) approchait à grand pas. Le 4 Janvier, soit dans deux semaines pleines, exactement. Le jeune homme aurait trente-cinq ans, soit cinq de mois que lui. A chaque fois qu'il se remémorait son âge, le blond se plongeait dans un mutisme boudeur. Il se trouvait vieux.

« _Here's a plea, from I to you, nobody knows me, as well as you do…_ »

Voici un message, de moi à toi, personne ne me connait mieux que toi…

« Nemesis en A horizontale.

-Merci. »

Sherlock jeta son écharpe par terre, et s'arrêta d'un coup en apercevant une grande chose verte étonnamment peu esthétique qui prenait une place effrayante près de son canapé. Le médecin l'observait à la dérobée, feignant l'innocence.

« John. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est un sapin, Sherlock.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot. Je ne veux pas de ça ici. »

Le brun allait vivement se saisir du pauvre arbre pour le jeter par la fenêtre, mais John posa son magazine sur la table basse avant de s'interposer fermement, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu as refusé de passer Noel avec ta famille, et tu ne veux pas venir dans la mienne. Nous le ferons donc ici, et je veux un sapin sous lequel je poserais mes cadeaux.

-Tu ne crois pas sérieusement que je vais céder à ce culte de l'argent et te faire des présents stupides, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'autre leva les bras au ciel en soupirant, puis retourna dans son fauteuil, bien décidé à terminer ces fichus mots croisés. Sherlock dédia une œillade peu amicale au conifère, posa son manteau sur une chaise et s'allongea sur le canapé, murmurant qu'au moins, cette foutue saison lui apportait toujours son lot de crimes quotidien. John pensait que tuer des gens pendant Noel était morbide, mais il ne fit pas part de cette réflexion.

« Alors, ces longueurs t'ont-elles été bénéfiques ?

-Tu n'étais pas là de la journée, comment sais-tu que… J'ai encore les cheveux mouillés ?

-L'odeur de chlore. »

John eut un sourire entendu, et lâcha que oui, en effet, son passage à la piscine lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il avait, en l'espace de quelques mois, recouvré un corps plus musclé, désépaississant sa taille, asséchant ses mollets, redécouvrant son grand oblique à sa plus grande joie. Il avait l'impression d'être plus jeune, en observant le V de son bassin. Sherlock passa derrière son fauteuil, pencha son grand corps au-dessus du dossier et vint souffler dans le cou de son amant :

« Freud en A verticale. Tu viens prendre une douche ? »

L'autre déclina d'un sourire, et observa le détective disparaître dans la salle de bain avec un air tendu sur le visage. Cinq mois que John avait débuté son entraînement aquatique. Cinq mois qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Cinq mois que le jeune homme essayait de le faire doucement craquer tout en respectant sa pudeur. Cinq mois que John essayait d'aller de l'avant en oubliant ses cicatrices.

**Mycroft** : _John, que faîtes-vous le 24 au soir ?_

**John** : _Je pensais à une soirée tranquille avec Sherlock. J'ai acheté un sapin._

**Mycroft** : _J'ai un certain respect pour vous, docteur. Je passerais vous donner les présents de la famille dans quelques jours._

Le blond se sentit légèrement coupable en réalisant qu'il privait la famille Holmes de l'un de ses membres, puis secoua doucement la tête. Il voulait passer ce noël avec lui, inutile de se leurrer. Ce serait leur première fête ensemble, et cette idée lui plaisait terriblement. Il se leva, allant faire une liste de ce qu'il allait acheter pour le repas, bien décidé à faire lui-même la cuisine pour l'occasion. Le bruit des pieds, nus et mouillés, sur le parquet ne le fit pas se retourner, et il demanda à voix haute quel genre de bûche il devait acheter.

« Bûche ? Ces desserts gras, pleins de calories, dégoûtants et fades ?

-Chocolat, marron, vanille, café ?

-Chocolat, définitivement. »

Sherlock alla se vêtir, lâchant au passage qu'ils allaient chez Angelo, ce soir, et qu'il faudrait partir un peu plus tôt pour ne pas être bloqué par la neige. Le blond hocha simplement la tête.

Quand le détective réapparu, habillé, prêt à marcher dans cette substance délavée, sale, qui crissait horriblement sous les pieds, John regardait par la fenêtre. Il souriait, sans s'en rendre compte, observant amoureusement les petits flocons qui tombaient joyeusement du grand sac de brouillard que représentait le ciel. Sherlock l'analysa rapidement, et il vit encore une fois à quel point le médecin avait changé, physiquement parlant. Il avait coupé un peu ses cheveux, avait perdu du poids, s'était délicieusement musclé, avait dans le regard un éclat plus dur, plus viril, plus fort. Un éclat délicieusement excitant.

Sherlock sentit un frisson lui glacer l'épiderme. Cela faisait trop longtemps que ses doigts n'avaient pas pétri la chair brûlante de son amant. Ces contacts, volatiles, passionnés ou rapides lui manquaient terriblement. S'endormir dans les bras de John était devenu une habitude qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de changer, et qui lui pesait de plus en plus.

« _Let's stay home, it's cold outside…_ »

Restons à la maison il fait froid dehors.

John sursauta en reconnaissant la chanson, ouvrant des yeux abasourdi alors que son amant haussait les épaules, marmonnant qu'il avait retenu, malgré lui, les paroles de ce morceau, celui-là même qu'il chantait ce matin. La voix du jeune homme était juste, grave, vibrante. Sublime.

« Tu veux qu'on mange ici ?

-Non. Sortons. Je sais que tu adores patauger dans la neige. »

John n'eut pas le courage de démentir, prit sa doudoune, et suivit son colocataire dans la rue.

"..."

John leva la tête vers le ciel moutonneux, et apprécia de sentir le froid de la neige sur sa peau, alors que le brun, à l'inverse, enfonçait son menton dans son écharpe pour échapper aux flocons, qu'il jugeait vicieux, et enfournait ses mains dans ses poches.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas la neige. Tu lui ressembles tellement !

-Je suis froid, blanc et j'empêche toute forme de circulation ?

-Tu finis par devenir brûlant quand on te touche, tu es attirant, mystérieux, et sans toi, certaines choses n'auraient pas lieu d'être. »

Sherlock s'arrêta. Il avait terriblement envie d'embrasser le blond qui souriait niaisement, mais ne le fit pas. John n'aimait pas les regards extérieurs. John n'aimait plus grand-chose, ces derniers temps.

« Tu as un regard triste.

-N'importe quoi. Allons manger. »

Ce 21 Décembre s'annonçait un jour comme tous les autres, au demeurant. Ils trouvèrent un taxi - John arrête de regarder par la vitre comme ça, on dirait un enfant-, s'installèrent à leur table habituelle et commandèrent d'une voix égale. Pourtant, après dix minutes de conversation, Sherlock sentit un genou, puis une jambe, se glisser entre les siennes, et ses yeux bleus se fixèrent dans ceux du médecin.

« John ?

-…Oui ?

-Tu m'as manqué. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, entrouvrit la bouche, et piqua un fard monstrueux quand son amant se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser sans discrétion.

« S…Sherlock ! Il y a du monde !

-Je m'en fiche. »

"..."

Sherlock voulait retrouver son homme, car la frustration qui s'emparait de lui, jour après jour, commençait à lui mettre les nerfs en boules. Il avait pourtant su se passer d'affection et de sexe pendant plus d'une trentaine d'années, c'était insupportable de se dire que John avait réussi à le rendre dépendant de lui. Ronchonnant, il se mit à marcher, son long manteau bien boutonné lui donnant une drôle d'allure, le blond le suivant distraitement. Le nez du brun était rougit par le froid, et cette vision lui fit un agréable pincement au cœur.

La rue était déserte, et il faisait noir.

John fit trois grands pas, saisit l'autre par la manche. Le détective leva la tête de sa grande écharpe, et ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres – chaudes, chaudes, délicieusement chaudes et douces- de son amant contre les siennes. Baiser rapide, puis plus en profondeur, alors que les bras du médecin se frayaient un passage autour de ses hanches.

« John… »

Nouveau baiser. Sherlock tire le blond loin du lampadaire, et sursaute en sentant les doigts ouvrir volatilement son manteau. Il veut faire de même, mais la voix de John, dans son cou, l'en dissuade rapidement. Ils restèrent enlacés dix bonnes minutes, puis le détective éternua.

Ils rentrèrent sans un mot, mais le brun souriait sous son écharpe.

"..."

« Hm… »

LE lendemain matin, John renifla. Cela sentait le brûlé. Il se leva d'un bond, se rua dans la cuisine, prêt à découvrir un incendie, et trouva son amant derrière une poêle.

« Sherlock ?

-Je fais du pain perdu.

-Tu es…Sur ?

-Retourne te coucher. »

Voix grinçante, signe d'agacement. En sortant, John remarqua les essais ratés qui remplissaient la poubelle, et c'est d'un pas joyeux qu'il sauta dans son lit. Là, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se mit en caleçon , sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil aux cicatrices brunes qui enlaidissaient sa peau, et fourra sa tête dans son oreiller.

Injure sonore dans la cuisine. Bruit de métal jeté dans le lavabo. Léger silence. Placard qu'on ouvre, qu'on referme.

« …Je suis incapable de faire à manger. »

John se retrouva devant un petit déjeuner constitué d'un bol de café, une tasse de thé, et une dizaine de Princes au chocolat. Il éclata de rire, ce qui finit de vexer le brun qui gronda contre son manque de subtilité, et attrapa un biscuit pour le tremper dans son café. Le téléphone de Sherlock se mit à vrombir.

« Allo ? Je préfère les textos, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Ah ? Oh, surement le père. Hm. J'arrive. Non, Watson est encore au lit, il déjeune. Oui, au lit. Ça vous pose un problème ? Hm. J'arrive. Dîtes à Anderson de ne pas saloper le travail. Merci. »

John avait changé de couleur. Le café était atrocement fort et le thé était amer, ce qui avait traumatisé sa langue de si bon matin. Le brun, sans prendre conscience du problème, se baissa pour l'embrasser, marmonnant que Lestrade l'attendait et qu'il devait se dépêcher.

John mangea ses Princes en se demandant combien devaient coûter des cours de cuisine.

Il termina son petit déjeuner, se souvint qu'aujourd'hui, il était en congé, et se rendormir aussitôt, appréciant le fait de se savoir au chaud quand le reste de la ville goûtait le froid.

"..."

Quand Sherlock revint à l'appartement, il était de méchante humeur. Il avait chu dans la neige devant l'équipe au complet, provoquant le rire hilare d'Anderson, et, au final, il n'avait s'agit que d'un misérable suicide. Bien mis en scène, d'accord, mais un suicide quand même. Mais en arrivant dans la chambre de John, il reconsidéra la journée d'un air nouveau. Le blond dormait, à demi enfouit sous les couvertures, son torse se soulevant à allure régulière.

« Je hais l'hiver.

-…Hmm ? Déjà de retour ?

-C'était un suicide. J'ai froid. »

John, sans ouvrir les yeux, tapota l'autre côté du lit, grognant des borborygmes incompréhensibles. Le brun se déshabilla, jetant ses vêtements ça et là dans la pièce, et vint rejoindre son amant. Cri rauque.

« Tu es glacé !

-Je sais. »

Sherlock se colle contre le médecin qui l'accueil avec chaleur, et il remarque que le pantalon de lin à disparu. Il sent les cuisses musclé, la peau parfois boursouflée de cicatrices, mais la douceur caractéristique de John. Ils s'embrassèrent, et Sherlock gronda en entendant son téléphone se mettre à vibrer consciencieusement sur la table de la cuisine. Le brun songea que pour cette fois, il avait bien le droit de faire la sourde oreille, et continua son exploration buccale tout en nouant ses jambes autour de celles du médecin, mais John, rouge vif et langoureux, lui murmura d'aller décrocher.

« …Tu ne m'échapperas pas. »

John se remit sur le ventre en souriant. Il sentait que quelque chose, dans son cerveau, venait de se débloquer. Et il en était ravi. Tendant l'oreille, il remarqua que son amant parlait à voix basse, et cette constatation lui fit froncer les sourcils. On lui cachait des choses. Il se leva, toujours en caleçon, descendit les quelques marches le séparant du salon, et trouva un Sherlock plongé dans ses réflexions, prostré. Ses yeux délavés se tournèrent vers lui, et se fixèrent insolemment sur ses hanches saillantes et le haut de l'aine, délicieusement mis en valeur. Le brun songea un instant à jeter l'autre par terre pour redécouvrir cette parcelle de peau avec les doigts et la bouche, mais secoua la tête, un tic agitant sa lèvre inférieur :

« Je dois filer.

-Un autre suicide ?

-Un homme, une balle dans la tête. Sniper.

-Moriarty ?

-Oui. »

Un léger silence prit place, puis John annonça qu'il allait s'habiller, qu'il venait avec lui. Le brun le serra convulsivement contre lui, ses doigts gelés caressant la peau marquée, et il lui murmura rapidement qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir. John l'embrassa sur la joue :

« Ca fait cinq mois. J'ai oublié. »

Et un grand sourire vint orner ses lèvres alors qu'il remarqua les énormes flocons qui fouettaient les arbres extérieurs. Il disparu dans l'escalier. Sherlock ouvrit sa boîte de messagerie.

**M** : _On va jouer à un jeu_.(3)

**Supériorité** : _Prépare-toi à perdre_.

**M** : _Que tu dis. Ramène Johnny boy pendant l'enquête. Son goût me manque terriblement._

Sherlock faillit forcer son amant à rester à la maison, puis ses deux mains se convulsèrent, quelques secondes. Non. Cette fois-ci, plus question d'avoir peur. Un sourire torve éclaira son visage, le rendant plus dangereux encore. Il allait faire payer l'assassin, venger John, et mettre un terme à ce _jeu_ que Moriarty avait mis en place.

Noël s'annonçait, dans deux jours, plus dangereux que jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>ALORS<strong> :

(1) : **Franchement, allez regarder la traduction de Shake The desease - Depeche mode, les paroles sont criantes de vérité, et cela me faisait TROP penser à Sherlock et John!**

(2) : **L'anniversaire de l'acteur qui joue Sherlock est né en Juillet, rien à voir, donc, avec l'hiver, mais voila, nous sommes dans une fiction, alors je fais ce que je veux :) ! ( et par ailleurs, l'acteur va sur ses trente-six ans, si je ne m'abuse, et non ses trente-cinq)**

(3) : "_on va jouer à un jeu_". **Qui n'a pas reconnu la référence a Saw ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'imagine très bien Moriarty envoyer ce genre de message...**

**ET j'espère que vous avez vu le jeu de mot douteux que je peux faire avec le titre, en effet, il se réfère au jeu d'échec en lui même, jeu de stratégie auquel je n'ai jamais rien pigé, mais aussi à un echec, le fait d'échouer :) ! Ca promet, hein?**

REVIEW ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPITRE DEUX**_

Merci pour ces reviews :D Ca fait chaud au coeur

LET'S ENJOY IT

* * *

><p>« Vous avez bonne mine, Docteur. »<p>

Lestrade serra la main du blond qui lui sourit, balbutiant que reprendre le sport lui avait, en effet, fait un bien fou. L'autre homme lui murmura ensuite qu'il semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête, et qu'il était heureux de le retrouver parmi eux. John apprécia ces paroles.

L'appartement de la victime était à l'image de son propriétaire : beau, classieux, propre et débordant de vanité. L'homme, allongé sur le carrelage, avait le visage figé en une expression de surprise, alors qu'une auréole carmin souillait ses cheveux blonds. John s'agenouilla pour l'examer, et sursauta en entendant Sherlock se mettre à beugler :

« JE VOUS AVAIS DIS **NE TOUCHEZ A RIEN** ! »

Et Anderson répliqua, expliquant qu'un meuble bloquait la porte, et qu'il s'agissait de la seule entrée possible dans l'appartement. En effet, la grande baie vitrée qui faisait office de fenêtre était impossible à atteindre, située au sixième étage.

« Il est mort il y a cinq heures. La balle ne lui a laissé aucune chance. Mais mis a part son cerveau en bouilli, il n'y a rien à dire. »

Lestrade observait les alentours, le front soucieux.

« Bon sang, comment Moriarty a-t-il fait pour entrer ? Par la fenêtre ?

-Non. Par la porte. »

Sherlock leva une main impérieuse, et débuta son raisonnement :

« Cet homme trompait sa femme. L'alliance est neuve, et posée sur la commode. Il la trompait avec un homme – les affaires de l'amant sont encore dans la chambre, en taille L alors que la victime fait du S-, l'homme de main s'est d'abord introduit dans l'appartement, puis lui a fait du chantage par téléphone probablement, l'informant qu'il allait venir lui rendre visite. La victime a alors barricadé la porte, avant de se retrouver face à lui. Pas de sniper, mais un tir à bout portant. John, vérifie. »

Le blond se pencha, inspectant l'impact de la balle. En effet.

« …Mais ça ne règle pas le cas de la fuite ?

-Je suis prêt à parier que des laveurs de vitres sont venus nettoyer cet étage. Et ont récupéré leur complice au passage. »

Sherlock fouillait l'appartement de ses yeux bleus, cherchant un mot, un indice, une quelconque indication de la part de Moriarty, mais ne trouva rien. Il n'aimait pas ça.

« Sherlock, tu n'as plus besoin de moi ? J'ai des patients à voir, Sarah à besoin d'un coup de main. »

Le nom même de la jeune femme fit frémit le détective qui hocha simplement la tête, frôlant sa main en le regardant partir. Il fit encore quelques réflexions sur le cadavre, puis sortit de l'appartement, retrouvant sans joie la rue enneigée. Quelque chose l'appelait, il le sentait. Concentré, analysant sans relâche, il redressa soudainement la tête en reniflant activement. Cela sentait le produit pour nettoyer les vitres, celui-là même qu'on utilisait pour les parbrises de voiture. Sans s'arrêter de réfléchir, il s'embarqua dans une rue, son cœur battant un tantinet trop vite. Il connaissait cette rue. Il y avait été cinq mois et quelques semaines auparavant. Lorsqu'il pleuvait.

« …Moriarty. »

L'assassin remit correctement sur sa tête l'élégant béret qu'il tenait à la main, et adressa un grand sourire au brun alors que deux points rouges se mettaient à danser sur sa poitrine.

« Tu m'excuseras pour les snipers, mais je te sens d'humeur à me tuer… »

Sherlock voulait s'avancer, et arracher les yeux de cet homme qui le contemplait avec un flegme insupportable. Cet homme qui avait faillit lui voler l'unique personne pour qui il comptait.

« Alors, avec John, ça va toujours ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de poser de nouvelles caméras…

-C'est terminé pour toi. Je vais te traquer jusqu'à ce que tu sois acculé, Moriarty. Je ne ferais plus d'erreur. »

Jim haussa les épaules d'un air charmant, marmonnant que le détective semblait bien énervé. Cela était-il du à une frustration non désirée ? Les mâchoires de Sherlock se crispèrent, et il mit un coup de pied rageur dans un tas de neige, ce qui eut pour effet de tremper le bas de son pantalon.

« Tu devrais commencer avec des sextos, murmura l'assassin en allumant une Winston, je suis sur qu'il va aimer ça…Il m'a manqué, si tu savais ! Son corps chaud…Son sexe…Sa bouche…Il embrasse tellement bien, pour un chien… »

Rire aigu. Moriarty regarde sa montre, et penche la tête sur le côté, lâchant qu'il doit y aller.

« Ce n'était qu'un petit avant goût, Sherlock. J'attends de toi…Du mordant. Oui, du mordant. Je passerais voir John dans quelques jours. Pour lui donner mon cadeau de Noël. Passe de bonnes fêtes, chéri. »

Il s'en alla, et Sherlock ne bougea pas. Il attendit patiemment que les snipers disparaissent, puis son cerveau se remit en action.

_Fêtes. Meurtre coriace en approche. Jeu d'échec. Provocation. John en danger. Sexto ?_

Son raisonnement se coupa net. Sexto ? Quelle était donc cette chose, exactement ? Il n'avait pas eu le courage de demander des explications à son ennemi, et le regrettait presque. Il sortit son téléphone, se baladant sur le net.

Sexto : _Message MMS contenant des photos ou vidéos de son expéditeur nu ou dénudé._

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il était dans une rue, et il faisait très froid. Ce n'était donc pas franchement le moment. Et puis, Moriarty venait de lui révéler qu'il ne comptait pas se laisser casser la gueule gentiment, le détective aurait donc du s'atteler à la création d'un plan destiné à le piéger dès maintenant. Il repensa aux câlins de John. Soupira. S'avança jusqu'au trottoir, puis leva un bras pour arrêter un taxi.

"..."

« Merci beaucoup, je sais qu'il ne s'agit que de gamins enrhumés, mais là, je saturais…

-Aucun problème, et puis je me rattrape pour toutes ces fois ou je suis parti à la va vite… »

John se pencha en avant pour débrancher l'imprimante, et la jeune femme observa sans rien dire la chute de reins qui apparaissait grâce à la montée du pull un tantinet trop court.

« Vous avez prévu d'aller quelque part avec Sherlock, pour les fêtes ?

-Oh…Non, pas vraiment, tu connais Sherlock, il n'aime pas beaucoup voyager.

-…Quel rabat-joie. »

Elle rougit alors que le blond la regardait d'un air surprit, puis lâcha que bon, quand même, c'était vrai, il ne faisait jamais d'effort pour lui plaire, concernant les dates symboliques ou bien les évènements touchant le commun des mortels. John se mit à réfléchir très fort pour tenter vainement de contrer l'argument, et remercia le ciel en sentant son téléphone vibrer.

« Oh, une seconde ! »

Sarah croisa les bras, et haussa les sourcils quand le médecin laissa échapper un hoquet peu discret en ouvrant des yeux ébahit.

« Un meurtre ?

-Non…Non… »

Simplement Sherlock, entièrement nu, les joues rougies, se caressant le torse d'une manière sensuelle. Le blond déglutit, essaya de penser à autre chose, puis vit la petite phrase accompagnant le délicieux cliché : _Est-ce un bon sexto ?_ SH

John éclata de rire, et, joueur, répondit : _Non, désolé, ce n'est pas vraiment ça_. JW

Juste histoire de voir s'il allait faire mieux. Ou pire, c'était selon. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il en vienne à…

« John, tu ne m'écoutes pas.

-Hm ? Tu disais ?

-Je disais que non seulement tu devrais convaincre Sherlock de te faire plaisir, mais aussi que tu as reçu une carte. Quelqu'un l'a déposé à la réception, tiens. »

Gêné, le blond prit le petit papier, et l'ouvrit, Sarah sautant du bureau pour aller se chercher un café bien fort.

« _Evitez de vous servir de votre téléphone de façon sérieuse. Pas que vous le fassiez souvent, mais quand même. Je passe ce soir à votre appartement. Il est revenu. _MH »

John fut d'abord vexé par le commentaire de Mycroft, puis un frisson révolta son épiderme. Il était donc de retour dans la ville. Le blond remarqua avec soulagement qu'il n'avait plus peur, que l'habitude, une fois encore, avait prit le dessus, et qu'il lui faudrait plus qu'une brûlure de cigarette pour le remettre en état de choc. Sarah lui apporta une tasse fumante, et il lui sourit, reconnaissant.

« Ca va ? Tu es légèrement pâle.

-Moriarty est revenu. »

La jeune femme poussa un cri étranglé, et le saisit par l'épaule, puis remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas le moins du monde affolé par la situation. John était confiant. Il savait que vivre dans la peur ne faisait pas avancer, et en tant que combattant il devait riposter. C'était tout.

« Et toi, pour les fêtes ?

-Je…Vois quelqu'un. C'est loin d'être sérieux, mais…Il est gentil. »

John faillit la féliciter, mais vit toute cette amertume dans ses yeux, et se retint de commenter. Sarah avait encore un faible pour lui, accru, sans doute, par son changement physique. Le blond refusait d'imaginer comment aurait été sa vie si, effectivement, il avait laissé une chance à la demoiselle. Il ne voulait pas y songer pour l'unique raison qu'il craignait de ressentir des regrets. Et il ne voulait absolument pas en avoir.

« Tu devrais recommencer à sortir, tu sais ? Je vois que la piscine t'a aidé, à présent, il faut que tu arrêtes de ne parler qu'à Sherlock, ou aux membres de la police.

-Je te parle à toi, aussi.

-Pas vraiment. Pas comme tu le devrais. »

Sarah haussa les épaules, et allait repartir dans son bureau, quand le blond la retint par l'épaule :

« Tu veux prendre un café ce soir soir ?

-John…La dernière fois…Tu….Enfin…

-Je te téléphone. On va aller boire ce café. »

Sarah le remercia d'un sourire. Elle aimait, plus que tout, la confiance qui émanait du médecin. Une confiance peut être fictive, mais qui était communicative, rassurante. John était un homme rassurant. Le genre d'homme qui n'a rien d'un amant fou, volage, non, quand on le voyait, on l'imaginait comme un mari exemplaire, amoureux, tendre, surprenant, un papa patient… Et dire qu'il ne serait jamais rien de tout cela.

Sarah quitta la pièce, et l'autre eut le bon goût de ne pas voir son regard empreint de tristesse.

Secousses dans la poche.

_Et là, c'est mieux ?_ SH

Sherlock , assit dans le fauteuil de son amant, toujours en tenue d'Adam, tenant dans ses doigts un pot –son pot- de confiture de cerise. Il léchait ses doigts englués, et John ne pus qu'émettre un cri plaintif en remarquant son érection. Il aurait aimé, l'espace d'une seconde, être cette confiture. Puis il se sentit étrangement à l'étroit dans son jean, sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis très longtemps, et ses doigts hésitèrent sur le clavier de son téléphone.

_Presque. Tu peux mieux faire_. JW

"..."

En poussant la porte de l'appartement, John remarqua immédiatement le parapluie posé contre le mur, et découvrit un Mycroft très intéressé par l'ami Crâne qui reposait toujours sur la cheminé. Sherlock, entièrement vêtu, l'air agacé et les sourcils froncés, était allongé sur le canapé. Le blond ne commenta pas la présence du pot de confiture sur la table basse.

« Bonsoir, vous allez bien ? Tiens, votre scribe est là aussi, bonsoir. »

Anthéa leva une main en guise de salut, souriant légèrement, avant de se replonger dans l'écriture d'un message.

« Je pense connaître l'objet de votre visite…

-Evidemment, vous n'êtes pas si idiot que ça. J'ai mis en place tous les moyens dont je dispose au MI6. Tous. Votre sécurité est notre objectif principal. De plus, depuis son retour, il a commis certaines erreurs. Nous le traquons.

-Et à part ça, vous faîtes quoi pour Noël ? »

Tous sursautèrent. John prenait la situation avec une telle désinvolture ! Mycroft jeta un œil à son frère qui haussa les épaules, et marmonna qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour penser à ce genre de chose. Sa secrétaire toussota discrètement. Le blond aperçu deux paquets sur la commode surchargée, et fut réellement touché par l'attention de l'aîné Holmes. Sherlock relança la conversation, glanant des informations tout en essayant de faire partir son frère au plus vite. Il avait déjà expliqué à Mycroft sa rencontre avec l'assassin, mais attendait d'être seul avec son amant pour partager sa péripétie. John, dans la cuisine, se faisait un thé.

« Au fait, je vais boire un café avec Sarah, ce soir. »

Même Anthéa redressa son joli visage, les yeux exorbités. Mycroft scruta le visage de son frère, vit ses traits se durcirent considérablement, et murmura qu'il était temps pour eux d'y aller. La secrétaire, sentant l'orage, se leva d'un bond, téléphone en main. Dans sa précipitation, l'aîné Holmes en oublia son parapluie.

« Je te demande pardon ?

-Sarah, café, ce soir. »

Sherlock entra dans la cuisine d'un pas rageur, et saisit le blond par le col. La tasse de thé alla rejoindre le carrelage, éclatant sans opposer de résistance. John se laissa plaquer contre le mur.

« La dernière fois que tu as vu cette…Cette…Cette femme…Tu as été enlevé. Et Moriarty vient de rentrer, bon sang !

-Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Sherlock recula prudemment. Aller avec lui, soit passer une fin de soirée avec l'être de sexe féminin qu'il haïssait le plus dans la ville ? Si cela lui permettait de surveiller son homme, il acceptait tout. Le blond, pestant, se baissa pour nettoyer le désastre sur le sol, pendant que le détective se caressait distraitement le menton.

« Au fait. Moriarty est revenu me voir. »

Tressaillement du blond. L'autre lui explique en détail. Ils parlent, débâtent, concluent sur le fait qu'ils ne doivent en aucun cas céder à la panique. Ce serait faire un cadeau à l'assassin. John appelle Sarah pour fixer le lieu de rendez-vous. Le blond sent son cœur battre plus vite, alors qu'il prend conscience que, bientôt, il aura lui aussi affaire à son violeur.

« John ?

-Hm ?

-Il faudra que tu me montres ce qu'est un vrai sexto. Je n'ai pas d'expérience dans ce domaine. »

John éclata d'un rire franc, puis noua une écharpe autour du cou blanc du détective avant de l'entraîner dans la rue, les épaules secouées de cet excès d'hilarité. Sherlock, vexé, ne décrocha pas un mot du voyage.

"..."

« Bon sang…Je suis crevé… »

Tout habillé, le docteur se laissa choir sur son lit, sourire aux lèvres, les pommettes légèrement rouges. Cette soirée avait été incroyablement sympathique, en partie grâce a Sherlock qui n'avait quasiment pas parlé, se contenant de foudroyer toutes les minutes une Sarah surprise et gênée par sa présence. La conversation était restée légère, et c'était ce dont avait besoin le blond. Un corps froid et doux vint se superposer au sien, et John l'encadra de ses bras. Une bouche fine vint titiller son lob d'oreille :

« J'ai…Envie. »

John aussi avait envie. Mais il se contenta de rouler sur son amant, lui murmurant d'attendre encore un tout petit peu. Histoire de faire les choses bien.

« Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

-Evidemment. »

Sherlock ne comprenait pas, une fois de plus, mais se garda bien de le signaler à son amant. Cette nuit, le brun se contenta de se lover tout contre le médecin qui, intégralement nu pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, goûta le confort de sa peau avec jubilation.

Cette nuit-là, John eut pourtant du mal à s'endormir. Le lendemain serait le 24. Une date clef, un tournant. Il le sentait. Il avait peur, quelque part. Ses doigts caressèrent les boucles de Sherlock, puis il sombra.

* * *

><p>Prêts pour un Noël explosif? Reviews?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPITRE TROIS**_

Le soir de Noel. Enfin :)

LET'S ENJOY IT !

* * *

><p>"Quand j'y repense, c'était tout de même un Noël magique.<p>

-Sherlock, si je n'étais pas amoureux de toi, je te casserais la gueule pour de telles paroles..."

* * *

><p><em>24 Decembre.<em>

Quand Sherlock se réveilla, il était seul entre les draps. Il s'étira longuement, réalisant une fois de plus que Noël n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas de message sur son portable, il s'apprêta à retourner réfléchir dans le lit, mais vit le petit paquet plat mal emballé sur la table de chevet, et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il le saisit doucement, et déchira l'emballage, animé d'une soudaine curiosité.

A l'intérieur, deux places hors de prix pour l'Opéra, et un mot « Je suis sûr que tu as envie d'un thé. »

Sherlock n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer pour deviner l'astuce, et sauta du lit, enfila un boxer et trottina jusque dans la cuisine. Un long paquet, cette fois. Le brun se força à ne pas essayer de deviner le cadeau.

Un archer. De très bonne qualité. Sherlock l'admira de haut en bas, avant de déplier le petit carré blanc accompagnant le présent. « Ce midi, Tu iras surement manger chez Angelo… ». Il n'était que dix heures, soit bien trop tôt pour aller quémander le cadeau que John avait certainement confié à l'homme. Sherlock se décida donc pour essayer son nouvel archer, sa bonne humeur étant telle qu'il ne remarqua pas toute la neige entassée dans la rue.

"..."

_Je me demande s'il aime mon jeu de piste. Oh, il doit vraiment se dire que je suis idiot…_

John se remit au travail, jetant toutes les minutes un coup d'œil à son téléphone dans l'attente d'un message de son amant. Et s'il en avait fait trop ? Il le savait, en plus, que le détective n'aimait pas Noël, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il adorait faire des choses comme ça. Sirotant son café, il eut une pensée pour sa famille qui avait été laissée dans l'incompréhension, en effet le médecin n'était pas encore capable de s'assumer devant sa sœur et ses parents. Cela viendrait, peut-être, un jour prochain.

« John, il y a un homme sans consultation, je te le passe ?

-Hm ? Oui, bien sur ! »

Le blond s'ébroua, et se leva en tendant une main au visiteur qui, de dos, refermait la porte en enlevant son chapeau.

«Bonjour, je suis le- »

John resta la main en suspend alors qu'un petit revolver se plaçait sous son menton. Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil en ouvrant sa veste de ses doigts libres.

« Joyeux Nöel, chien-chien. »

Le médecin laissa retomber sa paume, déglutissant sous la pression du métal froid, puis fixa ses yeux dans ceux de l'assassin :

« Je suis sous une forte protection. Ils doivent surement déjà être là.

-Oh, non, j'ai vingt minutes devant moi, chéri, mais je vais faire vite, ne t'inquiète pas.. Je voulais juste que tu dises à Sherlock que je ne l'ennuierais pas pour les fêtes…

-Je ne suis pas un messager. Et je ne te crois pas. »

Moriarty éclata de rire, glissant qu'il avait bien raison, et se colla contre l'ancien soldat qui ne pu s'empêcher de frémir, une foultitude de souvenirs revenant à lui sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher. L'assassin lui caressa la joue, murmurant qu'il était devenu superbe, et qu'il aimerait bien en profiter une autre fois. L'autre ne daigna pas lui répondre.

« Mais…Je ne vais rien te faire. Je vais faire mal autrement.

-Sherlock ?

-Non, non, pas lui, pas directement. Tu n'as toujours pas compris, Johnny ? Je te fais du mal pour qu'il ait mal. C'est d'une simplicité enfantine, mon ange… »

Un biper sonna. Moriarty eut une grimace, gronda que ces salauds du MI6 commençaient à être compétent, et se décala vers la porte.

« Je vais te laisser, repose-toi bien ce soir, les festivités vont commencer. »

John voulu répliquer, mais le brun l'embrassa à plein bouche, sa main libre lui pinçant cruellement le téton qu'il avait titillé à l'aide de sa cigarette avant de masser avec brutalité son entrejambe. Oubliant l'arme de Jim, le blond le repoussa d'une secousse, et l'assassin s'écrasa contre le mur. Son sourire n'en fut que plus accru.

« J'aime cette violence, chéri. A plus tard. »

Il rangea le pistolet dans son jean, et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. John se mit à souffler bruyamment, calma son début d'hyper ventilation, puis ferma un instant les yeux. Il avait réagit. Il n'avait pas été passif de l'action. La prochaine fois serait la bonne. Un frisson le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds, et il comprit que malgré tout, il ne serait jamais capable de rester parfaitement serein face aux attaques de Moriarty, que l'attouchement dure une minute ou trente.

"..."

Sherlock était arrivé chez Angelo avec dix minutes d'avance, et sentait à chaque pas la neige se refermer désagréablement autour de ses mollets. Lestrade n'avait pas envoyé de message, et cela l'intriguait, que faisait l'assassin ? N'avait-il donc rien prévu pour ce jour symbolique ? Il quitta ses pensées en pénétrant dans le restaurant, appréciant la chaleur.

« Tiens, Sherlock Holmes ! »

Un paquet plus épais, mou. Toujours le même style d'emballage catastrophique. L'homme barbu observa du coin de l'œil le sociopathe déchirer le papier avec un empressement enfantin, et sourit en voyant une énorme écharpe grise tomber sur le sol.

« Ca, c'est tricoté main, ça se voit. »

Sherlock attrapa le vêtement, et renifla. Elle sentait John. Cet imbécile d'être amoureux avait poussé le vice jusqu'à parfumer les mailles pour en imprégner son odeur !

Sherlock attendit d'avoir mangé, puis d'être dehors pour la mettre autour de son cou, la pressant contre son nez d'un air ravi. Il ne savait pas ou et comment le blond avait trouvé de telles idées, mais il les aimait, et peu lui importait.

_Moriarty est entré en contact avec John. On a failli le coincer à sa sortie de la clinique, mais il a réussi à filer. On a eu deux hommes de mains_. MH

_Et John ? _SH

_Il va bien, aucun problème. Il dit qu'il faut s'attendre à quelque chose demain._ MH

Sherlock ne répondit pas, le front soucieux. Si Moriarty leur accordait une journée de répit en prévision du lendemain, c'était qu'il allait frapper fort. Il n'aimait pas cette absence d'indice. D'un coup, il fouilla dans sa poche, en retira l'emballage de l'écharpe, et trouva le petit message suivant.

« Après un bon repas, une sieste s'impose, même pour toi. Retape bien ton oreiller avant de te poser dessus. »

Sherlock fut vexé de reconnaître que le blond avait mené son affaire avec une minutie extrême, ne suscitant pas le moindre soupçon de sa part.

"..."

De retour à l'appartement, il découvrit successivement une boîte de patch, un produit pour lustrer l'ami Crâne, cinq fioles d'acide nitrique -que John avait dû voler au labo de police-, une gourmette avec son nom gravé dessus et une petite poupée à son effigie probablement réalisée par Mrs Hudson. Ces présents à répétition le rendaient aussi excité qu'une jeune fille sur le point de recevoir un rencart, et il attendait le prochain avec impatience. Il n'y avait pas eu d'indice sur le lieu, simplement « attends dix-sept heures. ». Sherlock se demanda si son cadeau à lui n'allait pas faire tâche, puis secoua la tête, de toute façon John lui avait toujours assuré que c'était l'intention qui comptait, n'est-ce pas ?

« Sherlock ? Il y a quelqu'un pour vous en bas… »

La logeuse eut un sourire ému en voyant les nombreux cadeaux posés sur la table basse, et se déplaça pour laisser le détective descendre les escaliers le menant jusqu'à la rue. Le médecin était tellement plein d'attentions ! Mrs Hudson avait trouvé, ce matin, devant sa porte, un service complet à thé, en porcelaine. Délicate pensée pour la vieille dame.

"..."

« C'est vous, Sherlock Holmes ?

-Apparemment. »

Le brun considéra d'un œil méfiant la rose que le coursier lui tendit, la saisit entre deux doigts, fourra l'enveloppe blanche qui allait avec dans sa poche, et fit une croix sur le calepin. Le coursier lui fit remarquer que c'était rare de recevoir une rose pour Noël, et surtout de la part d'une femme, et Sherlock lui lança en ricanant que de la part d'un homme, cela était donc plutôt banal, et lui ferma la porte au nez.

"..."

La rose fut mise dans un vase, et posée sur la table de la cuisine. Une rose en hiver, c'était tout de même très beau. Sherlock se prit d'amitié pour cette fleur qui, ayant poussé en serre, n'avait jamais appris a côtoyer ses semblables, et devait donc être totalement décalé dans la compagnie des autres roses qui… Passons. En chemise, il alla se poser sur le canapé, et ouvrit la lettre. Un mot, et une photo. Cette fois, un léger rire alla poindre dans son giron.

« _Ça, c'est une image pour sexto. Pour une fois que je t'apprends quelque chose…_ »

La photo était sublime. Elle représentait l'ancien soldat dans son intégralité, adossé à la porte blanche du réfrigérateur, ce qui faisait ressortir sa peau légèrement burinée. De sa main gauche, il tenait une bouteille de lait, en verre, à demi vide, alors que de l'autre il tiraillait vers le bas son boxer noir, dévoilant l'intégralité de son bassin et le début des poils pubien. Le liquide blanchâtre était présent sur son torse, son ventre, et le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Si John avait un petit sourire contrit, comme pour dire « oups, je n'ai pas fait exprès, mais j'ai du lait partout », son regard, franc et fixé sur l'objectif, était simplement jouissif.

Sherlock fixa le cliché pendant cinq bonnes minutes, posa un baiser dessus, puis alla le ranger précieusement dans son portefeuille.

"..."

« Sherlock ? »

La voix du blond était timide, presque gênée. Il réalisait après coup la totalité de ses présents, et avait peur de se confronter aux ricanements de son amant. Ricanements qui ne vinrent pas. A la place, il trouva le brun allongé sur le sofa, jouant avec sa petite poupée, les yeux dans le vague. Il passa dans la salle de bain, puis revint dans le salon, se penchant légèrement au dessus de son amant.

« Ton cadeau est sous le conifère.

-Tu…Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ? »

La surprise du blond n'était pas feinte, et Sherlock se sentit un instant légèrement désappointé, comprenant qu'il avait réellement donné l'illusion de ne rien vouloir lui offrir. John posa son manteau sur le dossier de son fauteuil, et poussa un léger cri en voyant la taille du présent.

« Sherlock…Ca bouge !

-Brillante déduction. »

Le médecin souleva avec douceur le haut de la boîte carrée, et Sherlock se redressa sur ses coudes. Un large sourire fendit le visage de John alors qu'il plongeait les bras dans la boîte, et cette expression de joie, de bonheur pur qu'il afficha fit du bien au détective. Il avait donc fait un bon choix, même si ce genre de cadeau lui aurait fortement déplu, à lui. John rayonnait, littéralement.

« Sherlock, oh, Sherlock ! Il est …Magnifique !

-Mrs Hudson va être folle de rage…

-Sherlock ! »

John se laissa tomber à genoux, et saisit le chiot dans ses bras, le soulevant sans effort. Le minuscule bouledogue se hâta de japper haut et fort tout en léchant le cou de son désormais maître. John ne tarissait pas d'éloge, tout en ordonnant a son amant de venir voir l'animal.

« Je sais a quoi il ressemble je l'ai choisis, ne l'oublie pas…

-Je vais l'appeler Gladstone.

-Il n'a pas franchement une tête de ministre… »

Mais Gladstone remua son embryon de queue, et se mit à courir dans l'appartement. John avait rajeuni de dix ans, et frappait dans ses mains en riant, déjà entiché de la petite bestiole. Le brun eut un sourire , alors que le médecin se tournait vers lui :

« …Pourquoi un chien ? Vivant, en plus ?

-…Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais malgré tous tes efforts, tu ne pourras jamais obtenir de mon corps un enfant. Alors j'ai…J'ai pensé qu'un chiot…Enfin…

-Merci. »

Il se leva, et alla déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Sherlock avant de courir après Gladstone qui s'acharnait déjà contre le tapis de la cuisine. Surprit, le brun ouvrit sa main, y découvrant un nouveau papier.

« _Va dans la salle de bain._ »

Sherlock se leva, obtempérant, et ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau. Il fut immédiatement submergé par une chaleur suffocante qui le força à ôter ses vêtements, et alla se glisser dans la baignoire – oh, la baignoire, délicieuse baignoire qu'ils venaient de faire installer…-, remplie à ras bord et pleine de bulles odorantes. Sherlock soupira de contentement, s'allongeant de tout son long, les yeux clos. John était la perfection incarnée, c'était sur, à présent.

« …Je peux me joindre à toi ? »

Rouge vif, tenant encore son caleçon devant son bassin pour le préserver des regards de Sherlock, John venait de passer la porte. Le brun se redressa, provoquant un léger remoud, et tendit simplement le bras en avant. Le médecin laissa tomber le tissu à terre, souriant, et entra dans la baignoire. Il grogna en voyant un mini raz-de-marée envahir le carrelage, mais Sherlock le cala immédiatement entre ses jambes, le faisant se poser tout contre lui, son crâne au niveau du creux de son épaule. Soupire commun.

«J'ai bien fais de la faire installer.

-Fais-moi l'amour. »

John sursauta, et le brun lui caressa distraitement le torse, murmurant qu'il retirait ce qu'il venait de dire, que cela n'était pas franchement approprié tant le moment semblait figé. Mais le médecin éclata de rire, et lâcha que son côté cru lui avait terriblement manqué, ces derniers temps. Les doigts de Sherlock titillèrent la peau tendre des tétons.

« Ca veut dire oui ?

-Je n'ai pas de préservatif… »

Le détective lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, mais que des solutions. Ils avaient, après l'incident de Juillet, tous deux fait des analyses de sang.

« …Tu me fais confiance, si je te dis que je n'ai aucune maladie ?

-Je pense que oui. »

John arrêta bien vite de penser quand une caresse se fit plus demandeuse au niveau de son bas ventre, et le blond poussa un gémissement de bien être, levant un bras pour toucher les boucles soyeuses de son amant.

« Fais-moi l'amour, répéta Sherlock en l'embrassant dans le cou, John, prends-moi… »

Le médecin se rendit compte avec une légère culpabilité que cette absence d'affection envers le brun avait du terriblement lui manquer, lui qui s'était habitué à recevoir, chaque jour, certaines marques d'amour. Un manque qu'il avait caché jusqu'au bout, évidemment, Sherlock cachait toujours tout.

Ils firent l'amour en douceur, jusqu'à ce que l'eau du bain devienne tiède, puis froide, les chassant tout deux de la salle de bain. Ensuite, ils se séchèrent sans un mot, et le brun alla se coucher dans le lit alors que John enfouissait le chiot endormi dans l'un de ses gros pulls préférés. Il rejoignit son amant qui, les yeux brillants, semblait comme sourire, et le prit dans ses bras en savourant une fois encore la douceur de sa peau.

« Je suis content pour toi, John. Que…Tu ai réussi à tourner la page.

-Tu en doutais ?

-Ne sois pas idiot. »

Sherlock se cambra alors que le blond, sa bouche sur l'un de ses tétons, s'appliquait à le faire rougir. Comment avait-il fait pour se passer si longtemps de son parfum, sa peau, ses cris lors de l'orgasme ? Comment avait-il fait pour oublier la couleur de ses yeux lorsqu'ils se fixaient soudainement dans les siens, pour oublier à quel point ses reins se cambraient de plaisir ? Comment avait-il fait pour avoir peur de ne plus aimer ce torse laiteux, ce bassin tremblant, ces bras si désireux, forts et tendres à la fois lorsqu'ils se nouaient autour de son cou ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne plus vouloir titiller ces points sensibles, forçant Sherlock à susurrer son nom ?

« J…John… »

John n'avait plus peur. Il avait comme redécouvert l'amour, le sexe et Noël en une seule soirée, ce qui était tout de même un score agréable. Le brun gémit quand il sentit son amant entrer une nouvelle fois en lui, mais ne ressentit pas la moindre douleur. Il écarta instinctivement les jambes, se pressant contre lui alors que les dents du médecin mordillait son cou.

« …Je suis désolé Sherlock, d'avoir mit tant de temps à-

-Arrête de t'excuser. Arrête. Tu n'as pas à le faire et ce n'est pas le moment. »

John sourit en l'entendant gronder ainsi contre son caractère facile, qui, il fallait l'avouer, était tout de même franchement pratique dans la vie de tous les jours. Se baissant, le médecin le pénétra plus profondément, arrachant au détective un râle terriblement plaisant alors que ses doigts blancs griffaient doucement les hanches de son amant pour l'inciter à aller plus vite et, comme lors de leur première fois, l'ancien soldat perdit doucement conscience de la scène pour de laisser totalement aller.

« John…C'est…Comme ça que…Que je… »

Sherlock était incapable de prononcer une phrase complète lorsqu'il subissait les assauts torrides du blond qui, masturbant le détective consultant d'une main, pressant son bassin contre le sien de l'autre, lui prodiguant des coups de butor tout en ondulant des hanches.

« Comme ça que…Que je…OH, _John_ »

Le brun saisit son visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser, puis le laissa fourrer son nez dans son cou, poussant des cris rauques presqu'animaliers alors qu'il heurtait sa prostate avec une insistance délicieuse. Sherlock n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud, et les gémissements qui sortaient de sa gorge semblaient trop éloignés de leurs tonalités habituelles pour lui appartenir.

« Je vais jouir. » Murmura le brun dans son oreille, les yeux brillants, la bouche entrouverte alors qu'il serrait ses cuisses contre les flancs de son amant. John le pénétra violemment, et son bassin trembla alors que sa semence jaillissait dans les entrailles de Sherlock qui criait en se rejetant en arrière, la peau en ébullition. Mu par une envie soudaine, le blond tourna la tête, et ses dents vinrent marquer une nouvelle fois l'épaule du détective, jusqu'au sang, et il sentit sa jouissance tâcher les draps et leurs corps respectifs.

Ensuite, voyant ses avant bras prêt à se dérober sous lui, il s'affaissa sur le côté, laissant une main sur le torse de Sherlock, la respiration encore pleine de plaisir.

« John…Nous devrons parler de ta tendance à me marquer comme ton territoire à l'aide de tes canines…

-Je suis déso-

-C'est comme ça que je t'aime. »

Sherlock avait toujours le dernier mot. Le corps alangui du détective vint se lover contre celui de John qui ne fit aucun autre commentaire. L'espace d'une seconde, il oublia le fait qu'il aimait un homme plus jeune que lui, un homme incroyablement asocial et mystérieux, il oublia la menace de Moriarty, il oublia la guerre, il oublia son compte en banque désormais quasiment vide, il oublia la salle de bain inondée, et embrassa les lèvres légèrement salées de Sherlock.

« Tu penses trop fort.

-Joyeux Noël. »

Le brun roula sur le médecin, et lui demanda de lui passer son téléphone. L'autre grogna pour la forme, tendit le bras, et remarqua les appels manqués. Huit. Et les messages. Treize. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, se saisissant de l'appareil rapidement tout en s'asseyant sur le bassin de son homme. –Mauvais pressentiment, trop de message, il est une heure du matin, et… -

Les yeux du détective doublèrent de volume, se rétrécirent, et il sauta soudainement du lit, mettant ses vêtements à la va vite.

« Lestrade ? Un meurtre ?

-Un enlèvement. Moriarty a envoyé une vidéo accompagné du curriculum vitae de la victime.

-Qui est-ce ? »

John, qui enfilait son boxer en essayant de sortir de sa douce torpeur, sentit ses os se glacer en entendant la réponse qui fusa, destructrice, mais se voulant douce :

« Sarah Bright. »

* * *

><p>Un léger Lemon, de vraies retrouvailles, pleins de cadeaux, et un enlèvement. Que demander de plus :) ?<p>

reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPITRE QUATRE**_

Voici un chapitre légèrement plus sérieux, soit le début de la traque :)

* * *

><p>« SARAH ? »<p>

Le blond oublia de respirer, devint rouge, et se mit à tousser. Sherlock se jeta sur lui, le prit par les épaules et le calma, lâchant de sa voix grave qu'elle n'était pas blessée et qu'ils allaient la retrouver. John s'accrocha à lui quelques secondes, et murmura qu'ils devaient la sauver, rapidement. Le brun ferma sa braguette, passa dans le salon chercher quelque chose sans répondre, alors que le médecin secouait doucement la tête, le cœur torturé par des sentiments contradictoires mêlés de culpabilité. C'était de sa faute. Uniquement sa faute. Moriarty avait du la voir en sa compagnie, et cela l'avait mis en danger. Pauvre Sarah, qui ne lui voulait que du bien, qui s'inquiétait pour lui, qui… Une violente odeur de brûlé le fit courir jusqu'au salon :

« SHERLOCK ?

-Je brûle les vêtements que tu portais lors de ta rencontre avec Moriarty. Il a du te glisser un micro, ou une caméra.

-Mais je ne portais **PAS** ce pull, hier !

-Ah ? Tant pis. »

Le blond regarda son vêtement se consumer avec peine, et alla donner Glasdone à Mme Hudson alors qu'il soupirait à fendre l'âme. Affreuse culpabilité. Sherlock se rua dans les escaliers, un grand sac noir à la main, criant qu'ils avaient vingt-quatre heures maximum pour retrouver Sarah avant qu'elle ne soit exécutée. John accéléra le mouvement.

"..."

« Pourquoi était-elle dehors à minuit et quart, bon sang ? Elle avait un rencart !

-Elle mentait. Je l'ai su dès le début, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que tu l'invites chez nous.

-SHERLOCK ! »

Le blond poussa rudement le détective qui venait d'ôter son manteau avant de s'avancer vers Lestrade , mal à l'aise. Donovan, qui apportait un ordinateur, marqua un temps d'arrêt :

« Le taré saigne! »

En effet, au niveau de son épaule, sous la chemise blanche, filtrait les traces de la précédente morsure. Sherlock eut un sourire presque pervers en faisant jouer son articulation.

« Je suis sur que John sera ravi de vous fournir la raison de cette blessure.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, grinça le médecin rouge de honte, Sarah s'est faite _enlever_! »

La métisse fronça les sourcils. Cette femme semblait bien importante, pour l'ancien soldat, cela ne devait pas plaire au brun. Elle renifla, et fit remarquer à voix haute que Sherlock sentait le parfum de John et le savon.

« Brillante déduction, je me suis envoyé en l'air avec lui dans la baignoire. Maintenant, cessez vos manières de godiches et donnez-moi cet appareil ! »

Donovan demeura prostrée, et Lestrade eut le bon goût de lever les yeux au ciel. Il savait que le détective était secrètement ravi de lancer à la face du monde ces petits détails concernant sa vie privée, au grande damne de son amant qui avait changé de couleur. La vidéo fut enclenchée. On y voyait clairement Sarah, attachée sur une chaise, un bandeau sur les yeux, qui criait. Ensuite, l'assassin s'approcha d'elle, jouant avec un scalpel – John se raidit instantanément en portant une main à son torse, pas le scalpel, oh, pitié, pas le scalpel…-, lâchant de sa voix ridiculement hystérique qu'il avait un cadeau pour Sherlock.

« _Cette énigme, c'est pour Noël ! J'espère que tu es content, Sherlock, toi qui devais t'ennuyer… Il y a, tu dois le deviner, un lien avec mon précédent meurtre. Tu te souviens ? Le joli minet qui trompait sa femme…Avec un homme. C'est tellement vilain ! Alors que cette pauvre Sarah se meurt d'amour pour John…hmm…John…tu me manques, mon chéri, tu le sais ?_ »

A cet instant, le blond fit deux pas en arrière, ne pouvant soutenir le regard de Moriarty, fixé sur l'objectif, fit volte face et quitta le bureau de l'inspecteur qui baissa les yeux. Sherlock ne fit pas le moindre geste pour le retenir, continuant d'écouter l'assassin qui se léchait les lèvres à l'écran.

« _Tu as compris, Sherlock ? Un lien. Mais c'est vague, un lien. Si je m'en tiens à ça, tu arriveras trop tard, comme pour mon chéri. Tu te rappelles, quand tu l'as retrouvé ? Il avait déjà jouit en moi depuis plusieurs minutes, mais je suis sûr qu'il avait encore la peau chaude…_ »

Rire hystérique. Donovan sort rejoindre le blond. Le détective fronce les sourcils.

« …_J'espère le revoir avant notre confrontation. Car c'est moi , que tu cherches, chéri. Je veux te tuer avant tes trente-cinq ans, faire une belle réaction en chaîne. Et puis, comme ça, John sera libre, je me trompe ? Je vais t'envoyer un indice, Sherlock, car tu as toujours besoin d'aide, c'est misérable…_ »

A l'écran, il tapota sur son téléphone, et mit une gifle à Sarah pour la faire taire. La jeune femme se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

« _…Voila. Aller, que diable ! Du mordant ! Je t'attends au bout du chemin, et si dans vingt-quatre heures tu n'es pas là, je descends mademoiselle, et je me débrouille pour que John soit aux premières loges. Ah ! Emmène chien-chien avec toi, et personne d'autre. Compris ? Bien. Embrasse fort le médecin pour moi, avec la langue, juste comme il aime._ »

Sourire de Moriarty. Sourire plein de vice, d'immoralité, de cruauté, de sadisme. La vidéo se coupa, et la pièce fut de nouveau plongée dans un silence glacial.

"..."

« Watson ! Watson ! »

Le blond, les mains dans les poches de sa doudoune, ne se retourna pas. Les yeux clos, il tâchait de faire disparaître de son esprit les souvenirs atroces que l'assassin avait gravé dans sa tête. La métisse posa une main hésitante sur son épaule, et le retourna doucement :

« Vous devriez rentrer à Backer Street. Cette affaire…N'est pas pour vous.

-Sarah a été enlevée par ma faute. Et Moriarty…Ce salaud mérite de payer. »

C'était la première fois que Sally entendait un mot grossier dans la bouche du médecin, et aussi qu'elle voyait cette inquiétante lueur dans ses yeux. Elle hocha la tête, murmurant que cela serait dur, mais John s'ébroua, retrouvant son sourire, et éclata de rire :

« Aller, il est temps de s'y mettre, après tout, nous avons tous autre chose à faire que de courir après les criminels, ce soir ! »

Sally eut vraiment du mal à croire que cet homme optimiste et tendre avait pu mordre Sherlock Holmes lors d'ébats passionnés.

"..."

« …Sherlock ?

-Taisez-vous. Je dois écarter mes pulsions meurtrières pour réfléchir convenablement. LA FERME !», gueula t-il en direction d'Anderson qui fit demi-tour en ronchonnant. Lestrade croisa les bras, s'installant sur le bureau. Les mots de l'assassin lui avaient donné un frisson insupportable. Des expressions crus, qu'il devinait vraies – Pauvre Watson, qu'avait-il donc réellement vécu durant ces minutes passées contre Moriarty ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas devenir fou ? Et cette douleur dans ses yeux, cette sombre douleur pleine de haine…- , ces horreurs émises sans sourciller…Et Sherlock. Sherlock qui réfléchissait à plein régime, une fois encore. Non, plus que les autres fois, bien plus.

« C'est l'ouverture d'un jeu de piste. »

Sherlock regardait l'écran de son téléphone sans bouger. Puis, son sac toujours à la main, il alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Il revint, les idées claires, le visage aspergé d'eau, et un sentiment de rage visible à la crispation de ses mâchoires.

_Je suis là ou beaucoup voudraient pénétrer. C'est un endroit qui procure satisfaction et lassitude. _

Le brun sortit du bâtiment sans dire un mot à Lestrade qui le laissa faire, et alla saisir John par le bras :

« Je sais ou nous devons aller.

-Alors dépêchons-nous. »

Sherlock ne fit aucun commentaire sur son attitude vis-à-vis de la vidéo, et le médecin lui en fut gré. Il n'avait pas réussi à supporter les yeux de Moriarty, ce regard – ce regard qui le violait une seconde fois- empreint d'une folie certaine. John serra son pistolet, bien caché dans sa poche, et il se sentit rasséréné par sa présence. Le brun lui effleura l'épaule du pouce, comme avec tristesse, puis se mit à courir vers la rue, l'autre sur les talons.

"..."

« Là ou beaucoup voudraient pénétrer…

-La banque. Nous allons au 115-117 Victoria Street, informa Sherlock au chauffeur, selon l'itinéraire de mon téléphone vous pouvez y être en onze minutes, et sachant que nous faisons partie de la police – brandissant une carte factice qu'il rangea aussitôt-, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher. »

John ouvrit des yeux surprit. Quand on connaissait la réponse, cela semblait terriblement évident. La banque. Là ou tout le monde veut aller, en un sens, le lieu qui provoque envie et dégoût à la fois. La Banque Victoria était réputée comme triant ses clients sur le volet, c'était donc, de la part de l'assassin, un choix particulièrement prétentieux et représentatif de son état d'esprit. Le blond réalisa avec amertume qu'il n'aurait jamais trouvé aussi vite. Sherlock marmonnait des choses dans sa barbe.

« Ce n'est que le début, John, ensuite, il y aura un autre message. Et le lieu final aura un lien avec…Avec le meurtre du type enfermé dans son appartement. Je ne saisis PAS ce FOUTU lien ! »

Sherlock tordit son écharpe, furieux contre son propre manque de raisonnement, fouillant sa mémoire à la recherche d'un ultime indice. Il sursauta quand les doigts du blond vinrent caresser sa joue glacée.

« …Etre paniqué, dans un taxi, avec toi, ça me rappelle l'épisode de la bombe.

-Il n'y aura pas de victime cette fois-ci, John. C'est un jeu d'échec, et c'est à nous de déplacer une pièce.

-C'est un jeu truqué, Sherlock… »

Le brun ne sut pas quoi répondre au médecin, et l'embrassa délicatement tout en surveillant le regard du chauffeur dans le rétroviseur. Watson lui sourit.

« Sarah ne me pardonnera jamais…

-Elle connaissait les risques d'être ton amie, répliqua le brun sans répondre directement, elle savait, grâce à ton fichu blog, que nous vivions des aventures dangereuses, et qu'elle pourrait y être mêlée. Sarah…N'est pas si bête que ça. »

Sherlock se renfrogna à ses propres paroles, puis sauta du véhicule qui venait de s'arrêter. La banque était fermée. C'était normal, considérant le fait qu'il était bientôt trois heures du matin, un 25 Décembre, et que la neige commençait à bloquer de nombreuses routes. Mais comment ne pas voir la grande enveloppe blanche collée au mur ? La détective s'en saisit, arracha la partie supérieure avec les dents, et en sortit un petit carton.

« _Bravo Sherlock, je vois que tu as l'air motivé, cette fois-ci ! Le prochain indice représente le lien avec l'autre meurtre. Je ne te donnerais qu'un mot : Trafalgar. Bonne chance . Je t'embrasse, John chéri._ **M**»

* * *

><p>Croyez-moi, j'ai vraiment du mal à créer ces foutus indices! Mais bon, tout le plaisir est là aussi! Pour celles qui veulent trouver le lien avec Trafalgar, il faut chercher sur une carte de Londres ) ! Et encore...<p>

Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPITRE CINQ**_

_**Merci pour les reviews! 3 **_

Un chapitre qui vous plonge dans le côté noir... ! Let's enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Sherlock lu le message trois fois, pendant que le médecin retenait son souffle. Ensuite, le brun cracha qu'il n'y avait PAS de lien entre le meurtre et Trafalgar. Les immeubles n'étaient pas les même, il n'y avait aucune symétrie avec d'anciens assassinats, rien qu'y puisse les indiquer. Sherlock grelottait. Son amant s'avança vers lui, lui prit délicatement la feuille des mains et lui murmura qu'ils allaient prendre un café, au chaud dans un bar, réfléchissant calmement sur la marche à suivre. Il s'étonna lui-même de son propre self control, sachant que son cœur se broyait régulièrement en pensant à Sarah.<p>

"..."

« Deux cafés s'il vous plait. Merci. »

Si le serveur faillit commenter l'étrange couple qui venait de s'installer, le regard meurtrier du brun l'en dissuada rapidement, et il fila vers le bar. Watson défit lui-même l'écharpe de son amant qui la lui arracha des mains, la gardant contre lui, alors que ses yeux se braquaient sur chacun des mots composant l'indice.

« Je dois reconsidérer l'ensemble. Tous les détails. Je pense que Moriarty ne parle pas du meurtre en lui-même, il ne me demande rien en rapport avec la victime. C'est autre chose. »

Un léger silence les enveloppa, puis le brun retroussa sa manche pour se coller trois patchs sur l'avant bras. Les patchs de Noël. Sherlock se tirailla les cheveux en arrière, poussa un long soupire excédé, puis, les yeux clos, demanda au médecin de lui résumer le meurtre alors qu'il se massait les tempes.

« Et bien…C'était un très grand immeuble, très classe, la victime était un homme d'âge mur, beau, qui trompait sa femme. Il avait barricadé son intérieur, et a été abattu d'une balle à bout portant…

-Ensuite. Que s'est-il passé ensuite.

-Et bien… »

John se tût, remerciant l'arrivée du serveur et des cafés, puis fronça les sourcils :

« Je suis parti, après. Toi à ce moment là...Tu révélais a Lestrade l'origine de la fuite de l'assassin, soit avec l'aide de complices, et c'est ensuite que tu as parlé à Moriarty, près d'un magasin de lavage, quelque chose du genre. Et puis il-

-Tai-toi. »

Sherlock plaça ses deux paumes jointes sous son menton, les yeux brillants, lui ordonnant de ne plus lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui en donne la permission. Le blond, agacé et pourtant respectueux de ses méthodes de travail, alla simplement au bar commander de quoi manger. Il était quatre heures du matin, et il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Il discuta avec le serveur vingt bonnes minutes – Comme un jeune homme de son âge pouvait-il supporter de travailler un tel jour de fête ?- et il s'en retourna à la petite table ou le brun n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

« Mange au moins un peu. S'il te plait. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, et il se mit à tapoter la table avec ses ongles, provocant un son des plus stressant. Le blond le laissa faire quelques minutes, puis grinça qu'ils devraient peut être migrer dans un autre endroit.

« Tu es un génie, John ! »

Le médecin rougit violemment, se demandant d'où provenait cette étrange réaction, alors que le détective faisait une recherche active sur son téléphone. Le serveur, sourire aux lèvres, vint demander à John s'il désirait autre chose.

« Il veut l'addition, et arrêtez de le regarder comme ça, il a surement l'âge de votre père, c'est dégoûtant. »

L'adolescent, scandalisé, fit volte face, alors que le blond, gêné, haussa les épaules avant d'observer ce que faisait son amant. Sherlock, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se mit à parler très vite, sa voix grave teintée d'une excitation grandissante :

« J'ai cinq lieux possibles. Ils sont, à cette heure, tous fermés, il nous faudra donc entrer par effraction, mais peu importe, VIENS ! »

John cria quand l'autre le tira à l'extérieur, et il lui beugla qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de payer, mais Sherlock avait déjà arrêté un taxi, sautant à l'intérieur. Là, il s'ébroua, faisant tomber les flocons accrochés à sa tignasse brune, et gronda qu'il fallait faire vite. L'ancien soldat demanda des explications, jetant un regard amer vers le bar qu'ils venaient de fuir.

« Ton petit discours était terriblement creux et vide de sens, mais un détail, à la fin, a retenu mon attention. Tu as parlé du magasin de lavage. En fait, en sortant, j'ai trouvé que cela sentait fort le produit pour laver les vitres. Et j'ai trouvé Moriarty.

-Alors nous cherchons un magasin ?

-Un local. Près de Trafalgar. Il y en a cinq d'après mon gps. Et à cette heure-ci, la circulation est moindre, nous aurons tôt fait de le dénicher.

-Cela me paraît simple et terriblement compliqué à la fois…

-Il fallait simplement cibler ses idées. »

John leva les yeux au ciel. Il y avait une foultitude de détails ! Mais il savait que l'intuition de son amant était bonne. Elle l'était toujours, lorsqu'il possédait des indices. John observa le paysage brumeux qui défilait à toute allure, alors qu'il sentait poindre dans son giron une inquiétude presque palpable. Pourvu que Sarah aille bien. Le brun l'observa du coin de l'œil, sentant dans les plis de son menton toute cette peur qui n'attendait qu'un geste pour se muer en une haine éphémère. John voulait de l'action. Il voulait enfin agir, mais ce n'était pas son tour. Moriarty attendait le génie pour une confrontation en face à face, et Sherlock savait qu'il devrait écarter le blond, à un moment ou à un autre. Cette idée l'attristait et le rassurait à la fois.

« _Alors, comme ça on est sur la bonne voie ? Dépêchez-vous, je crois que mon scalpel a ripé. Comment se porte ton téton droit ? Je t'embrasse_. M »

Le cœur du médecin fit une embardée en lisant le message, et se tourna instinctivement vers le brun qui grimaça. L'assassin essayait de les déstabiliser mentalement, et John était visiblement très sensible à ce genre de choses.

« Il ment.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir, bon sang ?

-Il joue avec tes nerfs. Comme il a joué avec les miens. Nous sommes arrivés. »

* * *

><p>A cinq heures moins dix, ils remontèrent dans le taxi, laissant derrière eux une porte défoncée, et un local vide.<p>

* * *

><p>A cinq heures trente cinq, alors que la neige se faisait un plaisir de s'abattre régulièrement sur leurs têtes, ils fouillèrent en vain un petit magasin de nettoyage.<p>

* * *

><p>A six heures, ils furent bloqués dans les bouchons. Sherlock criait par la fenêtre du taxi, et John combattait le sommeil, les yeux rongés de cernes et de culpabilité.<p>

* * *

><p>A sept heures cinq, ils essuyèrent un troisième échec.<p>

* * *

><p>A sept heures huit, Moriarty les informa qu'il était lassé, et qu'il allait commencer à torturer sa victime.<p>

* * *

><p>A sept heures vingt-neuf, le quatrième bâtiment se révéla être désaffecté. John se mura dans un terrible silence que le brun n'osa perturber.<p>

* * *

><p>A sept heures quarante-trois, John perdit contenance, et il fallu de longues minutes de paroles murmurées à voix basses, un ou deux baisers et des regards confiants pour qu'il finisse par cesser de s'énerver.<p>

* * *

><p>A sept heures cinquante-cinq, Moriarty leur envoya un message de bienvenu, accompagné d'une phrase obscène et d'un cœur à l'intention du médecin.<p>

* * *

><p>A huit heures dix, le taxi les laissa a Barttelod Road. Ils descendirent sans un mot, Sherlock sortant son pistolet alors que le blond observait les premiers signes de l'aube. Le bâtiment, désert à cette heure, était grand et sale, et l'enseigne semblait sur le point de se décrocher. Ils se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête, puis passèrent la porte qui avait été laissé grande ouverte, dans une prétention sans égale de la part de l'assassin.<p>

John était sur le qui-vive. Il entendait son cœur battre avec violence, et les muscles de ses joues étaient contractés par la colère. Sherlock posa une main sur son épaule, lui désigna une porte noire, et lui demanda de le couvrir. Le blond tendit le bras, ferma un œil. Prêt à tirer. Prêt à défendre. Prêt à tuer. Le détective, telle une ombre, se glissa souplement contre la porte, l'ouvrit sans bruit, et se glissa à l'intérieur de la salle avant de la refermer derrière lui. Il y eut un silence, puis le cliquetis représentatif d'un verrou que l'on pousse. John n'avait pas bougé. Il entendit clairement le timbre grave de son amant siffler un « pardonne-moi » pourtant à peine audible, accompagné de bruits de pas décroissants. De nouveau le silence.

« SHERLOCK ? »

Le blond se mit à tambouriner à la porte, criant à s'en éclater les poumons pendant une bonne minute. Ensuite, il se recula, le souffle court. Une fois encore, Sherlock l'éloignait. Il l'avait volontairement laissé derrière, pour courir seul après le danger. Le médecin se sentit trahit, humilié, furieux, et enfin ému par les précautions du sociopathe. Il jura sourdement, donna un coup de poing dans la porte en fer, et se remit à parcourir le couloir qui menait à des escaliers en mauvais états.

"..."

Sherlock écouta quelques secondes la fureur de son amant, puis continua sa route. Moriarty l'attendait, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus, et il fallait régler cette histoire le plus vite possible. Ses doigts serrèrent plus fort le pistolet. Il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur, à partir de maintenant. Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent lorsque la lumière crue d'un écran se détacha dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Un ordinateur.

« Moriarty ? »

Personne. Il s'approcha, et reconnu Sarah, ligotée à sa chaise, de toute évidence évanouie. Elle ne semblait pas blessée, vu d'ici, soit en hauteur. Un étrange objet légèrement équivoque, noir, de quarante centimètres environs, qui semblait pouvoir se mouvoir d'avant en arrière, et sur les côtés également, était posé sur le bureau et relié à l'ordinateur. Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

_Joy-stick. Objet récréatif dans l'utilisation quotidienne d'un jeu video_.

Ses doigts avancèrent, hésitant, puis poussèrent l'objet en avant. Sur l'écran, une longue tige noir changea d'axe, et s'arrêta à côté du buste de Sarah. Le détective fit manœuvrer l'objet, le baladant sur l'écran.

"..."

« SHERLOCK ! SARAH ! »

John frissonna dans sa doudoune. L'étage à lequel il se trouvait n'était pas isolé, et était affreusement angoissant. De grandes bâches en plastiques, accrochées au plafond, pendaient, se balançant au gré du vent en une danse menaçante. Il se mit à longer le mur, gardant un œil sur la porte, et arpenta la salle.

Frrrsh.

Le blond sauta en avant, courant vers le bruit, son pistolet comme fondu dans sa paume, alors qu'il plissait les yeux pour mieux cerner le danger. Il écarta violemment la bâche, et fit un pas en arrière. Rien. Personne. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines alors qu'une odeur caractéristique parvenait à ses narines.

_Retourne-toi et tire._

Une main passa sur son buste, lui caressant le torse, cherchant son téton sous le gros pull.

_Retourne-toi et tire._

Une langue lui lécha le lob de l'oreille alors que la fumée lui brouillait la vue.

_Retourne-toi et tire._

L'autre main lui toucha les cheveux, la joue, puis descendit d'un coup pour presser son entrejambe.

_Retourne-toi et tire._

Rire aigue.

_Retourne-toi et tire_.

« **MORIARTY **! »

John fit demi-tour, leva le bras et lâcha une bordée de balles qui allèrent directement se planter dans le mur, trouant les bâches sans difficultés. Il hurla le nom de l'assassin, les yeux fous, avant de comprendre qu'il n'y avait personne. Hallucination ? Manipulation ? Non, la douleur de sa chair rosée était encore là, et l'odeur de tabac peinait à se dissiper. John s'adossa au mur, jetant son manteau par terre alors que sa peau semblait comme le brûler. Il se laissa tomber au sol, tremblant. Il n'avait pas, une fois encore, été capable d'affronter, il avait été paralysé par ses souvenirs, par la présence de Moriarty – il n'était pas armé, il l'avait juste touché, touché, touché…- et il n'avait rien dit.

John fourra sa tête dans ses bras. _Provisoirement hors jeu_, songea Moriarty avec un sourire mutin.

"..."

« …Intéressant… »

Sherlock faisait bouger le joy-stick avec une aisance presque naturelle, faisant progresser le sniper sur l'écran. Comment donc l'assassin avait-il fait pour relier l'arme à la caméra ? Peu importait. C'était brillant. Les yeux glacés restaient fixés sur Sarah. Puis, alors que Sherlock éloignait sa paume de l'objet, la voix doucereuse du meurtrier se fit entendre, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une voix qui susurrait, sans hystérie, sans moquerie, une voix enjôleuse, douce, mielleuse.

« Pauvre Sarah, pauvre Sarah qui pleure, qui a peur…C'est ce que dirait John, n'est-ce pas ? Pauvre Sarah qui m'aime, qui me désire, qui pourrait me rendre heureux… Oui, Sherlock, tu sais bien que cette idée lui trotte dans la tête… Mais…Sarah est là. Les yeux bandés. Seule. Et personne ne sait qui manie le joy-stick. »

Le brun comprit immédiatement là ou Moriarty voulait en venir. Il n'était pas stupide. Pourtant, au lieu de se tourner pour lui tirer une balle en plein cœur, il se contenta de fixer l'écran. Sarah était seule. Et sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. La voix reprit :

« Personne ne saura, Sherlock…Et tu seras débarrassé d'elle…A jamais…Ta seule rivale, Sherlock, celle qui menace ton peu de stabilité…Serais-tu capable de ne rien faire ? De la regarder te voler John ? Elle se mettra toujours entre vous…Tu le sais…Le bouton rouge, Sherlock…Le rouge… »

Inconsciemment, le brun avait dirigé le sniper vers le crâne de la jeune femme. La lumière de l'ordinateur lui donnait un visage cruel, blanc, impassible. Son pouce caressa le bouton rouge. Moriarty, dans l'ombre, tira une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de lécher les lèvres. Il songeait encore à John, il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec lui. Mais la vision du détective figé devant l'écran était délicieuse.

« _Appuie_, murmura t-il vicieusement, appuie Sherlock, tu en meurs d'envie…Débarrasses-toi de cette punaise…Personne ne saura…John sera triste, mais tu le consoleras…_Appuie_, Sherlock, _appuie_… »

Le brun observa le visage de la jeune femme qui ne bougeait pas. Exit Sarah ? C'était de sa faute après tout, si John avait été enlevé. Sa faute à elle.

* * *

><p>Tirera? Tirera pas?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPITRE SIX**_

Merci pour vos commentaires!

P.s : je pense faire une fiction de dix chapitres environs. Ca vous irait :) ?

LET'S ENJOY !

* * *

><p><em>Bouge<em>. _Bouge_, disait sa tête. John fit jouer ses articulations, laissant son manteau au sol, et finit par se lever, le regard flou, mais l'esprit clair. Sherlock était seul avec l'assassin, quelque part dans le bâtiment, et ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il fit appel à ses réflexes de soldat, et se mit à avancer vers le fond de la pièce tout en rechargeant son arme. Il n'aimait pas ce silence. Cette obscurité. Dehors, le soleil avait à peine débuté son levé.

« Sherlock ? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

"..."

Le brun caressa distraitement le bouton rouge. Foutue, foutue punaise…

« Si je la tue, je serais comme toi, Moriarty. Je ne vaudrai pas plus, pas moins.

-Depuis quand te préoccupes tu de l'avis des autres ? »

Sherlock se retourna, le bras tendu vers l'abdomen de l'assassin. Il ne souriait pas.

« Depuis que j'ai connu John.

-Tu es si décevant… »

Moriarty le tenait également en joue. Il était terriblement frustré de la réaction du détective. Il pensait l'avoir suffisamment manipulé pour qu'il craque, et ce refus l'agaçait prodigieusement. Soudain, sur l'écran, apparu John. Il poussa un cri rauque, et se précipita vers la jeune femme, la détachant le plus rapidement possible. Il murmurait des phrases incohérentes en arrachant les cordes, alors que le corps de Sarah s'affaissait doucement sur la chaise. Sherlock le regarda la prendre doucement contre lui, lui caresser les cheveux, lui parler. Ses lèvres exprimèrent un rictus furieux.

« Alors ? On regrette ? Tu peux encore la tuer…Tu sais, c'est simple de viser…

-Laisse tomber, Jimmy, tu as passé ton tour, et tu as perdu ta reine. C'est à moi de jouer.

-Tu vas me tuer, chéri ? »

Moriarty pencha la tête sur le côté, jetant sa cigarette loin de lui. Il ricana, et lâcha que jamais le brun ne pourrait .

« Tu oserais supprimer l'unique chose qui te fait te lever le matin ? Tu _t'ennuies_, sans moi, Sherlock, sans mes puzzles, tu te défonces à la cocaïne, tu joues du violon à quatre heures du matin, tu te bousilles le cerveau. Tu _aimes_ mes énigmes, mes meurtres. Tu _aimes_ ne trouver qu'au tout dernier moment. Tu _aimes_ perdre pour gagner ensuite. Tu deviendras fou, Sherlock.

-Je suis déjà fou. Et cesse de croire que tu as de l'importance pour moi. Narcissisme insupportable.

-Tu ne vises pas mon cœur, chéri, tu ne veux pas me tuer. »

"..."

« Sarah…Oh, Sarah, réponds-moi… »

Le médecin sentait le pouls régulier de la jeune femme, mais la piqure sur son avant bras l'inquiétait. Elle avait été droguée. Il laissa ses yeux couler sur la totalité de son corps, et ne pu contenir un soupire de soulagement : un ou deux hématomes, mais aucune blessure visible. Il ne l'avait pas torturée. Sarah dedelina de la tête, et ses paupières tressautèrent. Le blond la posa contre son torse, concentrant ses sens sur l'arrivée possible d'un ennemi.

« J…John ?

-Oui, Sarah, je suis là…

-Il…Moriarty…

-Je sais, je sais… »

La demoiselle se redressa doucement, s'accrochant sans complexe au cou du médecin.

« …Il…Il faut partir…Moriarty…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es sécurité, je vais t'amener dehors.

-Il…La bombe… »

Le blond sentit que sa gorge s'asséchait instinctivement. _Bombe_ ? Bombe. _Quelle bombe_ ? Sarah commençait à perdre conscience, et il lui demanda sourdement de quoi il retournait. Devant son manque patent de réaction, il se saisit de son portable, envoyant un message paniqué à Sherlock.

« IL Y A UNE BOMBE DANS LE BATIMENT. IL FAUT PARTIR ! JE SUIS AVEC SARAH »

John se leva, prenant Sarah sur son dos, le cœur battant. Ou était donc passé le brun ? Etait-il, à cet instant, en train de se battre avec l'assassin ? Il traversa une nouvelle fois la salle pleine de bâches, redescendit les escaliers, et se mit à patauger dans la neige. Et maintenant ? Il devait la mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible, et la conduire ensuite à l'hôpital.

« La bombe, murmura t -elle, attention à la bombe… »

John traversa la rue avec difficulté, et déposa la jeune femme sous la devanture d'un magasin, lui murmurant qu'il allait vite revenir. Ensuite, il composa un numéro sur son téléphone, cria le nom de la rue, et raccrocha, prêt à retourner dans l'antre maudite.

« Ne me laisse pas ! John…Je t'en supplie… »

Elle pleurait. Fort.

« John…N'y retourne pas…Il n'a pas besoin de toi… »

La phrase le piqua durement par sa véracité. Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de lui. C'était aussi sur que deux et deux font quatre. Le blond la pressa une nouvelle fois contre lui, et lui indiqua simplement qu'il avait besoin de Sherlock, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Ensuite, ignorant ses protestations, il couru dans le local.

"..."

« Une bombe ? Je te pensais plus inventif.

-Pourquoi le loup changerait-il quand les agneaux restent les même ? Tu es faible, Sherlock. Tellement sensible aux compliments.

-Tu es pire que moi.

-Qu'attends-tu pour tirer ? »

Sherlock réalisa en fronçant les sourcils qu'ils étaient réellement seuls, ici. John était sorti pour aider Sarah, il avait donc cinq précieuses minutes sans le blond. Cinq minutes pour tuer l'assassin, ou bien le faire désamorcer la bombe. Une grimace déforma ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas osé ? »

Moriarty ouvrit doucement sa veste, révélant un gilet d'explosif. Il se lécha les lèvres.

« Alors, mon chéri, on hésite ? Il fait noir, tu n'arriveras jamais à viser ma tête. Et si tu ne fais pas attention…Boum ! Exit Moriarty. Exit Sherlock. »

Le brun garda son arme levée, et murmura simplement que John n'était plus en danger, là ou il se trouvait. Il pouvait donc faire exploser le bâtiment sans crainte. Moriarty émit un petit cri aigue, et siffla qu'il n'était tout de même pas assez stupide pour les faire exploser tout les deux volontairement. Mais Sherlock gardait un sérieux impénétrable.

« Tu te suiciderais, Sherlock ! Tu exploserais avec moi !

-Mais le monde serait débarrassé. Et je ne m'ennuierais plus.

-Et John ?

-Il y a Sarah, dehors… »

Moriarty ouvrit une bouche subitement ronde, et le détective lâcha un petit rire. Son raisonnement ne tenait décidemment pas debout.

« Je ne laisserais jamais John à Sarah. C'est pourquoi je vais te tuer ici-même. »

D'un bond de jaguar, le sociopathe se jeta sur Moriarty qui en lâcha son arme. Ils tombèrent sur le dos, et se mirent à se battre avec une frénésie contenue, la bombe restant une menace considérable.

"..."

« SHERLOCK ? SHERLOCK ? »

John bondit dans les marches, et cette fois se mit à appliquer des coups d'épaules brutaux sur la porte. Le verrou allait céder, rouillé comme il l'était. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. De temps. Il entendit des cris rauques à l'intérieur de la pièce, et cria une nouvelle fois le prénom de son amant.

« John, DEGAGE D'ICI ! »

En tant normal, le soldat aurait obéit aux ordres. Cette fois-ci, il injuria le détective, recula de trois pas, et défonça la porte. Il tomba au sol, roula sur le côté, et, un genou à terre, cibla la gorge de l'assassin. Il réalisa à cet instant précis que la situation allait être légèrement compliquée. Le gilet explosif , un tantinet déchiré, reposait sur la sol, à une quinzaine de mètres. Sherlock, debout contre le mur, avait les mains levées de chaque côtés de sa tête, alors que Moriarty le tenait en joue avec sa propre arme, qu'il lui avait subtilisé pendant le corps à corps. L'assassin essuya son nez en sang.

« Alors, mes amours, on fait quoi, maintenant ? Dans quinze minutes, la bombe explose. Si Johnny boy appuie sur la détente, une balle ira se loger dans le joli buste de Sherlock. »

John, consterné, secoua la tête en regardant le détective d'un air paniqué. Le brun le fixa calmement, le transperçant de ses yeux bleus, puis se tourna vers Moriarty.

« Moi, ça me va, comme programme. Tire, Jimmy, fais-toi plaisir.

-SHERLOCK ! TAIS-TOI TU ES FOU ! »

L'assassin de mit à rire, ses doigts tremblant sur la détente, et il se mit à beugler que tout allait donc se terminer ainsi, deux esprits géniaux quitteraient la Terre au profit d'un ancien soldat légèrement demeuré. John était trop choqué par les mots de Sherlock pour réagir à la provocation.

« Il doit…Y avoir un autre moyen ! »

Sherlock formula silencieusement la phrase « fais-moi confiance » sur ses lèvres, mais John gardait une peur tenace au fond de l'estomac.

« Treize minutes, mes amours…John, tu me tirerais dessus ? Moi qui ai pris soin de toi pendant presque toute une nuit…Tu me fends le cœur…

-Ferme-la, grinça le blond, Sherlock, il faut…Il faut faire quelque chose… »

Mais le brun continuait de le fixer gravement, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Dehors, le bruit caractéristique d'une ambulance se fit entendre. John sentit une goutte de sueur glisser entre ses yeux. La situation était désespérée, et il le ressentait dans chacun de ses muscles, contrairement aux deux autres qui semblaient détendus. Moriarty agita son pistolet en riant :

« De l'action, de l'action ! Johnny, fais donc des adieux déchirants à ton amoureux, c'est ta dernière chance avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang sur le sol… »

Mais personne ne bougeait, ni ne parlait. Mal installé, le médecin commençait à ressentir une douleur sourde au niveau de sa jambe, mais ne changea pas de position. Sherlock était perdu dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à toute allure, cela se voyait, il ne prêtait plus la moindre attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. L'assassin s'agitait de plus en plus, son sourire de dément lui dévorant le visage alors qu'il piaillait :

« Aller, quoi, on s'ennuie ! Je savais que j'aurais du passer plus de temps avec toi, mon cœur, tu étais tellement mignon quand tu étais tétanisé en sentant la cigarette…

-LA FERME ! »

John le menaça de son arme, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'hilarité de l'assassin qui continua à déballer ses obscénités.

« Dix minutes, mes agneaux…On s'en va tous les trois ? On meurt tous les trois ? »

Les prunelles de Sherlock reprirent leurs couleurs normales. Il avait terminé son raisonnement. Il regarda quelques secondes les rayons hésitants du soleil qui éclairaient la pièce, puis Moriarty qui, les nerfs à vifs, s'agitait, et John, qui attendait. Fidèle soldat qui, loin de comprendre, obéissait malgré tout. Le détective respira un grand coup, fit craquer ses épaules, et fit un signe du menton vers le blond avant de bondir en avant, sur Moriarty :

« Maintenant ! »

Sherlock saisit les épaules de l'assassin pour le pousser contre le mur, mais il y eut le bruit sourd d'une détonation, et le corps du brun fit un brusque recul, s'effondrant au sol.

« SHERLOCK ! »

* * *

><p>pas taper l'auteur :)<p>

Review ? Chapitre un peu court, mais j'vous prépare la suite de ce pas...


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPITRE SEPT**_

Attention, ceci n'est pas une fin :)

* * *

><p>Moriarty lâcha un long rire qui se mua en un cri de douleur lorsqu'une balle vint se loger entre ses omoplates, le forçant à tomber à genoux. Le sourire, sur son visage, n'avait pas bougé. John se leva, comme étourdit, et fit face à l'assassin alors qu'une bouffée de haine lui rongeait les idées. Il leva son pistolet, et le posa sur le front couvert d'une pellicule de sueur de Moriarty.<p>

« Tu n'aurais…Pas du tirer… »

L'autre ricana, cracha un peu de sang, s'essuya avec classe sur sa manche alors qu'il plongeait une main dans sa poche. Les yeux du médecin étaient voilés. Il ne voulait pas se retourner pour voir son amant baignant dans son propre sang. Il était mort. Mort. Un coup porté si près était mortel, il l'avait vu tant de fois pendant la guerre…Il avait tenté de les guérir, mais c'était impossible…Impossible. Il essuya rageusement une larme qui naissait dans son œil droit alors que le sang battait douloureusement à ses tempes. Etait-il possible de se sentir plus mal qu'a cet instant ? John voulait se venger. Se venger de tout. Maintenant. Sherlock était…Etait… - Mort mort mort Sherlock est mort, mort, c'est de ma faute je ne l'ai pas protégé, il est mort, mort mort MORT !-

« TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT, SALAUD ! »

Moriarty esquissa un baiser avec ses lèvres , et leva le bras d'un geste chancelant. Dans ses doigts, une pièce d'échec, en marbre blanc. Le roi. L'assassin tremblait de tout son corps. Il lécha l'objet, le salissant de son sang, et le laissa tomber par terre en un bruit sourd. John n'avait jamais paru plus dangereux qu'a cet instant. Moriarty grimaça, se laissa tomber sur son postérieur, présentant un début d'érection terriblement obscène. Il avait qu'il allait mourir. Il savait qu'il avait détruit la vie des deux hommes qu'il haïssait le plus. Il avait gagné.

« Echec et mat. »

John appuya sur la détente, et l'arrière du crâne de l'assassin explosa sous l'impact. Moriarty mourût le sourire aux lèvres, et la langue entre les dents. Presque machinalement, John prit la pièce dans sa main, la fourra dans sa poche, et alla s'effondrer devant le corps de son amant. La peau était déjà froide. Le blond se mordit la langue en pleurant. Rien n'expliquait son attitude. Rien. Aucune logique possible dans cet acte suicidaire. Les larmes coulaient, amères, salées, sur les joues plissées du médecin qui serrait la main blanche contre son torse.

« Comment as-tu osé…Comment…Je t'aime…Je t'aime… »

Il ne parvenait plus à ordonner ses pensées. Il était vide. Désespérément vide, creux, douloureux.

Les doigts de Sherlock frémirent.

« …John… »

Un souffle durement expiré.

Le médecin ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était impossible. La balle avait pénétré sous le cœur, il ne pouvait simplement pas…Les yeux du détective, entrouverts, semblaient lui demander quelque chose. Comme prit de folie, John arracha les boutons du manteau, puis de la chemise, et lâcha un hurlement aigue.

« TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? »

Watson se mit à secouer le corps du brun en criant que tout ça se paierait, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Qu'il était insupportable. Qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre dans de telles conditions de peur. Qu'il avait cru mourir. Il sentait le mélange de différents sentiments dans sa tête, et les battements de son cœur eurent plusieurs ratés. Il se passa une main sur le visage, puis ouvrit d'un coup sec le gilet pare-balles qui recouvrait les côtes de Sherlock. Le brun, qui avait été compressé, prit une violente respiration, se mit à tousser, et grimaça qu'il devait avoir quelques côtes fêlées.

« …Cadeau de Noël de Mycroft », murmura le brun dans un murmure contrit.

John le prit sans ménagement par le bras, le fit se lever, et le tira derrière lui.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Sherlock se plaignit du froid, mais l'autre n'y prêta aucune attention. Il le jeta à terre, dans la neige, et fourra les mains dans ses poches avant de se contracter.

Le local explosa.

Sherlock cria au blond de se mettre à terre, mais John n'écouta pas, et attendit que le souffle brûlant cesse pour sortir son portable :

« Allo, Mycroft ? Oui. Ah, vous êtes en route. Très bien. Je suis furieux, en effet. Non, je ne vais pas vous attendre, je rentre à l'appartement séance tenante. Quelques côtes fêlées. Voila. Il est mort, je m'en suis personnellement occupé. Pourquoi je suis furieux ? Vous demanderez à votre frère. Et vous lui direz aussi qu'il peut aller se faire foutre. »

John raccrocha, rangea son portable, et se mit à avancer en claudiquant vers la route.

« John ! John ! »

Sherlock, torse nu, dans la neige, semblait surprit. Le médecin aurait réellement aimé lui faire la tête, et faire une sortie digne d'un film en l'ignorant royalement. Mais voila, le stress retombait, le local était détruit, Moriarty était mort – mort mort mort mort mort Moriarty était mort bon sang, mort, il l'avait tué-, et ses sentiments le prenaient à la gorge. Il se mit à beugler :

« TU SAVAIS TOUT TU AVAIS TOUT PREVU ! TU T'ES ENCORE FOUTU DE MA GUEULE SHERLOCK ! »

Que de vulgarité. Mais cette fois, John y avait vraiment cru. Quand ses doigts avaient effleurés la peau glacée de son amant, il avait ressentit la perte du détective. Il s'était imaginé sans lui. Cette pensée l'avait oppressé. Mais savoir que le brun avait tout planifié, une fois encore, le laissant dans le noir complet dans une situation si…Si quoi ? Le terme dangereux semblait si faible face à ce qu'ils avaient réellement vécus. Ils avaient tous frôlés la mort. Même Sarah. Sherlock avait joué.

« John…Tu ne pouvais pas comprendre…Tu te serais méfié, et Moriarty s'en serait prit à toi… »

D'un coup, le brun se recroquevilla sur lui-même, lâchant un cri rauque. Le médecin se précipita, toucha son ventre, y sentit une côte brisée. Il ôta son pull, découvrant sa peau aux morsures du froid, et le noua autour du buste du détective qui avait baissé les yeux.

« John…

-Tai-toi.

-S'il te plait…

-Tai-toi !

-John embrasse-moi… »

John pleurait en serrant l'autre contre lui, caressant ses cheveux, gémissant qu'il n'était qu'un monstre sociopathe égoïste et dangereux, il pleurait en l'embrassant dans le cou, il pleurait alors que le détective souriait, grelottant. Il murmura que tout était terminé, à présent. Il voyait d'ici le corps noirci et abimé de l'assassin. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Bon sang. Moriarty était mort. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter cette idée.

« John je …

-Tai-toi. Tu…C'était…Tu n'auras pas du. Ça me reste en travers de la gorge. Excuse-moi. »

Le blond se leva alors que la voiture de Mycroft s'arrêtait, et, toujours torse nu, il se mit à arpenter la rue. Sherlock cria son nom, mais en vain. Il réalisa qu'une fois de plus son amant s'était excusé, alors que s'était à lui de le faire. Mycroft vint l'encadrer d'une grande couverture, lui murmura que Lestrade allait arriver, et qu'il devait aller à l'hôpital. Il mit le mutisme de son frère sur le compte de l'explosion et de la dispute avec John, puis le fit se relever pour qu'il entre dans la voiture.

"..."

« MON DIEU ! »

Quand Mrs Hudson vit le blond entrer dans l'appartement sans pull ni manteau, elle voulu lui parler, mais la douleur dans les yeux de l'ancien soldat l'en dissuada. Elle lui fit du thé, le couvrit d'un plaid, et le laissa tranquille. John souffla puissamment. Il avait mal au cœur.

_Tout va bien ? Sherlock a une côte cassée. Mlle Bright est en train de dormir_. MH

_Je me sens seul et trahi. J'ai connu mieux._ JW

_Venez à l'hôpital. Sherlock vous demande sans relâche_. MH

Le blond se sentit un peu mieux, mais refusa tout de même. Punition. Il ne voulait plus jamais que le détective prenne tous ces risques seul. Jamais. Il avait eu si peur… Un jappement le fit sursauter et il vit Gladstone courir vers ses jambes. Il se baissa, prit le chiot contre lui, le caressant distraitement. La boule de poile se love contre son estomac.

« A toi aussi il te manque ton deuxième maître ? Même s'il est borné, stupide et qu'il joue avec mon cœur sans remord ? Oui, hein… »

Le blond ferma les yeux, appréciant de sentir la tension disparaître peu à peu de ses membres à mesure que le sommeil l'emportait. Il était neuf heures du matin. Ce 25 Décembre resterait à jamais gravé dans sa tête, comme le jour ou il avait mit fin à la vie de Moriarty. Morphée le prit dans ses bras.

"..."

« LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! »

Sherlock repoussa brutalement le bras de l'infirmière. Cela faisait six jours, SIX foutus jours qu'il était là. Il saturait. John ne répondait pas à ses messages – mais il conversait journalièrement avec Mycroft, ce qu'il trouvait scandaleux-, et son absence lui pesait atrocement. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis cette étrange dispute dans la neige, et il voulait mettre les choses au clair. Et s'excuser, si jamais il le devait vraiment.

« MYCROFT ! »

Le brun savait que son frère empêchait sa sortie, prétextant une santé fragile. Il voulait laisser au médecin le temps de digérer toute l'aventure avant d'affronter Sherlock et son caractère intempestif. Mais cette fois, le détective finit par obliger le personnel médical à lui rendre ses affaires, et, le torse bandé et un tantinet douloureux, prit un taxi en direction de Baker Street. Sa maison lui manquait. John lui manquait. John, son odeur, son sourire, sa façon de manger de la confiture, de mettre ses pulls. Il ne regrettait pourtant aucunement le fait de l'avoir laissé derrière lors de la confrontation avec l'assassin. C'était pour le protéger, uniquement pour ça. Mais il sentait qu'à partir de maintenant, la moindre cachoterie serait fatale pour leur relation. Il poussa un long soupire, leva les yeux vers le ciel cotonneux, et espéra que son amant fusse calmé.

* * *

><p>Vous devez certainement vous dire "owi, enfin la fin des problèmes!"<p>

Vous ne me connaissez pas, ou bien :D ? Je vous concocte quelques péripéthies, et , certainement, un câlin approfondi.

P.s : jetez un oeil aux dates, je ne m'amuse pas à caser des jours partout pour des prunes :) !

p.p.s : Je fais ma pub pour mon deviant art! Let's see it : .com/

REVIEWS ?


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

**Dites le moi si j'abuse (8)**

* * *

><p><em>"...En fait, quand je repense au cadeau de Mycroft, c'est vrai que ce Noël était magique.<em>

_-...Je te hais, John._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime."_

* * *

><p>« Bonjour, Mrs Hudson.<p>

-Dieu du ciel, vous êtes blessé Sherlock ?

-Oh, presque rien… John est là ?

-A cette heure-ci ? Bien sur que non, il travaille… »

Il travaillait. Avec Sarah ? Le brun savait qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital trois jours avant lui, mais devait certainement avoir un congé maladie, ou quelque chose du genre. C'était normal. John, lui, avait tué un homme, et travaillait. Normal aussi. Sherlock fit un pas hésitant dans l'appartement, inquiet sans se l'avouer, et fut rassuré de trouver les choses à la même place qu'ils les avaient laissé. Le blond n'avait pas été furieux au point de vouloir quitter leur nid. C'était le principal.

« Oh, va-t'en, toi. » grimaça t-il alors que Gladstone se faisait un devoir de lécher ses chaussures. Il repoussa calmement le chiot avec le pied, posa son manteau sur le fauteuil. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, s'y allongeant par automatisme, et sentit quelque chose le gêner dans son dos. Un pull. Affreux, à grosses mailles, crème. Sherlock ôta sa chemise, passa le vêtement, le découvrit trop court aux manches et à la taille, inspira profondément le parfum du médecin, puis se roula en boule avec Gladstone avant de fermer les yeux. Son cerveau se mit en mouvement.

Moriarty était mort. _Plus de puzzles_. Plus d'énigmes pour le tenir en haleine. Une vilaine cicatrice, au creux de son bras, se mit à le démanger. _Pas question de replonger dans la drogue_. Il faudrait trouver autre chose. Le chiot émit un grognement, s'étira, puis se cala dans les plis du pull. Le détective n'était apparemment pas le seul à aimer ce parfum. Ses longs cils s'abaissèrent, et il sombra dans un lourd sommeil qui n'avait pourtant pas lieu d'être.

"..."

« Il est rentré. »

Mrs Hudson avait tenu à prévenir le médecin, et celui-ci estimait qu'elle avait eu raison. Sherlock lui avait manqué, ces derniers jours. Mais il ne le lui dirait pas avant d'avoir eu des excuses en bonnes et dues formes suivit d'explications claires. Remonté à bloc, les sacs de courses dans chaque main, il monta les escaliers, et poussa la porte. Là, il trouva un détective endormi sur le sofa, avec le chiot, vêtu de son pull préféré.

Il sentit sa volonté fondre comme neige au soleil alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues, et il grogna en allant ranger la commission que Sherlock n'était mignon que dans des situations inconfortable, et que cela n'allait pas du tout. Il passa devant l'ami crâne, le dépoussiéra avec sa manche, et le leva devant sa tête :

« S'il me manœuvre encore, et qu'il finit par m'envoyer bouler sans s'excuser, je le quitte. Tu es d'accord avec moi ?

-…

-Je savais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde. »

Il reposa l'objet sur la cheminée, prit son pot bien entamé de confiture de cerise, et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il posa le couvercle sur la table basse, observant le bas du dos de Sherlock qui dépassait du pull, et dégusta sa gourmandise du bout de l'index.

« Tu comptes faire semblant de dormir longtemps ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu parvenais faire la différence chez moi.

-Quand tu dors vraiment, tes muscles se détendent. Là, tu es tout crispé. »

Sherlock n'aimait pas tellement le ton de son amant. Il se redressa, releva ses manches au niveau des coudes, et s'installa en tailleur avant de chasser le chiot du canapé. Un léger silence prit place. Le détective murmura qu'il n'allait pas faire un long discours creux et inutile, et qu'il s'était déjà assez humilié il y a peu de temps, lorsqu'il avait fumé une substance illicite et avait dit des choses mielleuses qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Je ne te demande pas une déclaration, Sherlock. Je sais que tu m'aimes – du moins il l'espérait très fort- et je veux juste que…Bon sang, que tu m'expliques. Au moins un peu. Pourquoi… ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, John.

-Je ne serais pas toujours aussi doux concernant tes coups dans mon dos. J'ai…Envie de te faire comprendre. _De te faire voir, ce que j'ai ressentis_.

-Il est impossible de voir un sentiment, John. »

Une anxiété perlait dans la voix de Sherlock. Il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin. Une fois encore. Et le détective n'arrivait simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi le blond lui en voulait tant d'avoir désiré l'éloigner, le protéger de la menace. Dans ses yeux bleus, on y voyait qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas être doué en relation humaine, de pas être capable de rougir, se mordre les lèvres, et s'excuser à voix basse d'avoir été égoïste. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, et il ne pouvait rien y changer. Une ride vint plisser le front du blond qui eut un triste sourire.

« _Cause the love that i got is deeper, so much deeper than you could ever feel…_»

Car l'amour que je te porte est profond, tellement plus profond que tout ce que tu pourrais ressentir. Sherlock se sentit piqué au vif.

« John, ne te caches pas comme un adolescent derrière de stupides paroles de chanson.

-Cette chanson n'est pas stupide ! Et je ne me cache pas. C'est juste que des fois… Je me dis que l'on n'arrivera jamais à se comprendre.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots.

-Moi, si. Je suis humain. Je m'exprime.

-Moi aussi. »

John secoua tragiquement la tête, et suçota son doigt, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Il était intensément heureux que le détective soit rentré à la maison, même si la conversation, une fois de plus, tournait en rond.

« Reprends ta chanson depuis le début.

-Sherlock, je ne sais pas chanter, et tu le sais très bien.

-Je me fiche de ce côté-là. »

John se sentit comme prit au piège. Il refusa sèchement, se leva, et alla mettre un Cd dans la petite chaîne Hi-fi poussiéreuse qui reposait sur la commode, coincée entre des livres et un bocal de formol. Il appuya sur un bouton, et disparu dans la cuisine. La voix quelque peu nasillarde d'Adam Levine se fit entendre après une courte introduction musicale :

« **Go inside, kiss your mouth with my lips**  
><em>J'entre, embrasse ta bouche avec mes lèvres<em>  
><strong>Grab your hips, can't remember why I fell in love with this<strong>  
><em>Je saisis tes hanches, impossible de me souvenir pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de ça<em>

**But I miss you, I love you**  
><em>Mais tu me manques, je t'aime<em>  
><strong>It's a shame you can't stay away from me this time cause oh no<strong>  
><em>C'est une honte que tu ne puisses pas rester loin de moi cette fois car oh non<em>  
><strong>You beg me you ask me to kiss you and hug you<strong>  
><em>Tu me supplies, tu me demandes de t'embrasser et de t'étreindre<em>  
><strong>You won't be getting my affection again cause oh no<strong>  
><em>Tu n'obtiendras pas encore mon affection car oh non<em>  
><strong>I don't need you tonight<strong>  
><em>Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ce soir […] »<em>

Sherlock se leva, sans écouter la suite du morceau, et alla rejoindre le blond qui feignait de laver le lavabo. Il lui demanda sèchement en quoi cette chanson semblait les concerner, et le médecin répondit évasivement que c'était sa façon à lui de lui faire comprendre que malgré tout, il ne pourrait jamais cesser de l'aimer.

« …Je n'aime pas cette chanson.

-Normal. Tu en voudrais une qui dise que je suis ton objet personnel et que le reste n'est rien comparé à toi.

-Tu connais une telle chanson ?

-Non, Sherlock… »

Le brun noua ses bras autour des hanches de son amant, et cala son menton pointu dans son cou. Ses lèvres caressèrent la peau burinée, et il sentit l'autre se détendre.

« Je sais que cette conversation n'est pas terminée, mais… »

John se retourna, saisit l'autre par les poignets et colla sa bouche à la sienne dans un baiser possessif. C'était celui qu'il aurait voulu échanger avec le détective lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était en quasi bonne santé. Il posa son front contre le sien, frissonnant de se sentir aussi vivant. Vivant. Ils avaient vécu tant d'aventures dangereuses ensembles qu'il se demandait quelques fois comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas y passer.

« Moriarty est mort, murmura Sherlock dans son oreille, tu es un héro John tu as sauvé tant de gens qui, dans le futur, auraient dû subir ses jeux macabres…

-Arrête ça…

-De nous deux, tu as tout de même plus l'aura de héro que moi… »

John le serra contre lui. C'était terrible de se dire que le brun résolvait ces meurtres simplement par ennui. Qu'il se fichait complétement du nombre de victime que l'assassin comptait dans ses papiers. Il voulait juste faire fonctionner ses méninges de façon à ne pas sombrer dans ses propres pensées. Le blond, le nez contre le torse de son amant, grogna qu'il aimerait, au moins une fois, savoir ce qui lui faisait peur dans le fait de rêvasser, sans être concentré. Sherlock eut un vague sourire.

« Pour moi, penser à ce que tu appelles rien, c'est comme plonger dans un trou noir. Une remise en question qui te déchires de l'intérieur, te persécutes, te remémores les pires choix de ton existence. Tu imagines ?

-Hm. »

Il préférait, somme toute, ne pas imaginer. Comment pouvait-on être aussi tordu ? John lui caressa la joue, et lâcha que puisqu'il lui avait faire découvrir une chanson, c'était à présent à son tour de lui jouer un air de musique sur son instrument, soit une excellente copie du Hellier 1679 de Stradivarius, un violon fait d'épicéa et d'érable flammé des Carpates. Les sillets incrustés dans le dos étaient faits d'ébène et d'os. L'objet valait dans les trois mille euros, et John n'avait jamais osé ne serait-ce que le nettoyer.

« Viens. »

Sherlock le prit par l'auriculaire, et le guida jusqu'à leur chambre. Il était surprit que le médecin ne fasse pas de commentaire désobligeant sur le fait qu'il porte son pull, mais se contenta de le faire asseoir sur le lit avant de saisir son instrument sans la moindre douceur. John s'allongea alors que le brun posait son nouvel archer sur les cordes, et la Valse des fleurs envahit le petit espace. John fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cette musique, même s'il n'était pas calé en grand classique. Casse-noisette, non ? Mais pour le nom de l'artiste…

« Tchaïkovski », souffla tendrement Sherlock sans cesser de jouer, alternant les rythmes, un sourire aux lèvres alors que le blond se redressait avec douceur, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Le détective souriait. Il souriait sans sarcasme, sans ironie, sans être forcé. Il souriait parce qu'il aimait jouer, que cela le reposait, l'aidait. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Peu importait. John nota dans sa tête de ne plus jamais le déranger lors de ses petits concerts, même à deux heures du matin.

Plus un mot, plus un souffle.

John se sentait misérablement étranger dans le monde de notes que venait de créer son amant. Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, le brun changea de morceau. Bach, Toccata et Fugue en ré mineur. Elle rendait terriblement bien sous les doigts de Sherlock. John regretta un instant son manque de connaissance musicale, mais ne dit rien. Il attendit sagement la fin. Quand Sherlock fit raisonner le dernier accord, il poussa un long soupire, puis sursauta, semblant reprendre conscience.

« Tu as aimé ?

-C'était magnifique. ».

John applaudit doucement.

« Sherlock, je voudrais que tu ailles remercier ton frère. Il t'a sauvé la vie avec le gilet, et tu le sais.

-Tu l'as déjà remercié pour moi.

-Tu n'es pas en position de refuser. »

Le détective ouvrit des grands yeux, les plissa, grogna une légère insulte avant de s'allonger sur le lit. John, posant ses avant bras sur ses propres cuisses, laissa ses épaules se détendre.

« Comment va Sarah ?

-Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis son déménagement. »

Sherlock tressaillit, mais laissa son amant continuer. Il avait sentit une mélancolie résignée dans la voix du blond qui fit craquer sa colonne en poussant un soupire de contentement. Cinq minutes passèrent.

« Elle est venu me voir, et m'a dit qu'elle avait retourner plusieurs jours ses parents avant d'être transférée dans une autre ville. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute – _Ce n'est pas ta faute, John, c'est celle de Sherlock, je suis désolée je dois m'en aller_- et qu'elle devait s'en aller. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'enverrait un mail bientôt. »

John savait qu'elle ne lui enverrait pas de mail, elle avait été séquestrée par un psychopathe le jour de Noël. Il se frotta les paupières. Sarah lui avait demandé, une dernière fois, s'il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle vie, ailleurs, avec elle. Sans mensonge, sans danger, sans morts, sans levés à deux heures du matin pour élucider des affaires atroces. John avait déglutit, passé sa main dans ses cheveux courts, puis lui avait fait la bise avant de s'en aller. Une vie sans adrénaline n'était même plus envisageable. Il le savait. Sherlock tendit le bras, caressa la hanche de l'autre qui ne bougea pas.

« Tu tenais vraiment à elle ?

-Oui. »

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose – Je suis désolé c'est de ma faute je vais aller lui parler je peux demander à Mycroft de l'obliger à rester John excuse-moi-, et au final lâcha simplement qu'il trouverait bien une autre gourde pour lui coller aux basques. John se retourna vivement, fâché :

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! »

Sherlock le retint et le tira à lui, et le blond finit par se laisser faire. Le détective lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille que c'était un nouveau commencement, et qu'il veillerait à ne pas faire de bavure concernant leur relation. S'il était incapable de changer réellement, il saurait retenir les erreurs du passé.

« Plus de cachoterie. Plus de mensonge. Plus de coups tordus.

-Tu mangeras pendant les enquêtes. Tu seras plus gentil avec ta famille.

-Si tu poses autant de règles, je veux un quota de sexe par jour. »

John s'étrangla en rougissant, mais sa gêne fut coupée par les coups portés à la porte. Mrs Hudson leur cria que l'aîné Holmes était là, et désirait entrer. De fort mauvaise grâce, le brun se leva pour lui ouvrir, plaquant un semblant de sourire sur ses fines lèvres. Mycroft fit deux pas dans la pièce, ôta son écharpe, posa son éternel parapluie devant la cheminée, et sursauta quand son frère lui pressa doucement le bras.

« Merci pour le cadeau. »

Il alla ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mycroft, choqué et ravit à la fois, dédia un sourire ému au médecin.

« Et vous, votre présent vous a-t-il plu ?

-Avec tout ça, je l'ai complètement oublié ! Vous permettez que je…

-Je permets. »

Il ne s'agissait que d'une enveloppe. Grande, blanche, douce. John l'ouvrit avec appréhension ignorant les textos que son amant s'échinait à lui envoyer, et eut un moment d'arrêt en découvrant la lettre. Mycroft souriait quelque peu. L'autre débuta sa lecture à voix haute, hésitant :

« …Cher Docteur John Henry Watson, j'ai l'honneur de vous inviter à la célébration des trente-cinq ans de mon second fils, lors d'une réception intime, le Samedi sept Janvier, à Kensington. Si votre réponse est, comme je l'espère, positive, Mycroft saura vous donner tous les détails concernant la position du lieu. Mes salutations les plus respectueuses, la maman de Sherlock. »

John relu la lettre deux fois, comme assommé, et leva un regard incrédule vers l'agent du MI6 qui venait de passer un doigt dans la poussière présente sur la commode.

« C…C'est une blague ?

* * *

><p>J'avais mis en haut " dites le moi si j'abuse"<p>

Est-ce tiré par les cheveux? Un peu? Attention, je n'ai pas encore dévoilé ma dernière carte maitresse... 3

Un indice ? Il a prit une balle dans la tête.

Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

Un grand merci pour vos sympathiques reviews :D !

Je pense, au final, faire plus d'une dizaine de chapitres, j'ai encore la rencontre avec "mummy" et l'affaire Moriarty à terminer :D!

LET'S ENJOY IT !

* * *

><p>-Mummy ne plaisante jamais avec ce genre de choses.<p>

-Sherlock n'acceptera jamais de venir !

-Il n'est pas en position de refuser. »

John tiqua, lui demanda s'il avait gardé des caméras à l'intérieur de l'appartement, mais l'autre ne répondit pas et ouvrit chaleureusement les bras vers son frère qui venait d'apparaître dans le cadre de la porte, plus blanc qu'accoutumé, le menton relevé. Il demanda sèchement au blond s'il avait l'intention d'y aller, et sans attendre la réponse se mit à énumérer tous les arguments en défaveur de la réception :

« …Et puis ma mère te jaugera entièrement ce sera terriblement oppressant et nous savons toi et moi que tu as du mal avec la pression, tu te sentiras étranger et cela ne te plaira pas, tu ne sauras pas comment te comporter, tu…

-Sherlock. Je…J'ai envie de rencontrer ta mère. »

Sherlock voulu répliquer, reconsidéra la situation, jeta un œil à son frère qui hocha pesamment la tête, et lâcha que dans ce cas, il se contenterait de tirer la gueule durant la totalité de la soirée. Il disparu dans la cuisine.

« Ne me remerciez pas, sourit John d'un air crispé, ça me fait autant plaisir qu'à vous.

-C'est Mummy qui va être enchantée. Elle n'a pas vu Sherlock depuis deux ans, environs.

-Deux ans ?

-Oui, comme vous l'auriez remarqué, Sherlock à une conception….Spéciale de la famille. »

John essaya un instant de s'imaginer à quoi ressemblait la génitrice de son amant, abandonna. Il questionna à voix basse Mycroft sur la présence d'un quelconque père, mais l'homme secoua la tête en murmurant qu'il était parti, il y a bien longtemps, sans laisser de trace.

« …Vous auriez pu le retrou-

-Sherlock ne l'aurait pas supporté.

-Je comprends. »

Mycroft se pencha pour caresser le bouledogue, et ensuite reprit ses affaires, lâchant au passage qu'il serait temps que le médecin en sache plus, du moins s'il le désirait, sur la famille et le passé de son « partenaire de vie. ». Il salua le médecin, lui fit part de ses regrets concernant le départ pressé de Mademoiselle Bright, puis prit la porte de sa démarche caractéristique. John resta comme deux ronds de flans, entendit le brun ouvrir puis refermer la porte du frigidaire, et lui demanda si cela ne le gênait pas qu'il ait accepté sans le consulter. Il entendit le bruit identifiable de l'acide dévorant la chair, leva les yeux au ciel, et se risqua dans la pièce. Il du réprimer un haut le cœur en découvrant une main humaine, presque bleue déjà, dont les doigts étaient convulsés.

« …Sherlock.

-Evidemment, que cela me gêne. Je n'aime pas ma famille, John. Ils sont bornés, stupides, incompétents…

-Il s'agit de ta famille, pas d'agents de polices !

-…Détails inutiles. »

John roula des yeux, puis murmura d'une voix atone que cela lui permettrait, en effet, de connaître un peu plus la vie de cet homme qui partageait sa vie. Il lui fit remarquer qu'il ne savait, somme toute, pas grand-chose de lui. Il connaissait ses tics, ses manies, ses goûts, ses habitudes, mais rien de concret sur sa vie. Sur son enfance. Ses erreurs du passé.

« …Je ne savais même pas que ton père n'avait pas été présent dans ta vie.

-Je ne voulais pas en parler.

-Tu ne veux jamais parler de rien ! »

Sherlock leva son regard indéchiffrable de son expérience, quitta sa chaise, croisa les bras, et ses lèvres prirent un pli colérique. Il débita d'une traite, de sa voix grave, que son père avait abandonné la famille pour courir après une petite gourde plus jeune que lui, que Mycroft avait du travailler dur pour toujours être capable de subvenir aux besoin des autres, et avait donc mit entre parenthèses sa relation avec lui et toutes ses belles années pour obtenir son poste au MI6, qu'il avait passé son adolescence à tester ses limites, finissant plusieurs fois au bord de la mort, sa virginité avait disparu, un soir, dans les bras d'un homme d'âge mûr, mais il n'en avait que peu de souvenirs, et sa mère avait…

« SHERLOCK ! »

John le secouait, inquiet, et le brun ferma la bouche, les yeux grands ouverts, les membres raides. Débiter sa vie ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes, mais il n'avait pas réussi à stopper ce flot de souvenir qui avait implosé en lui. Il se revoyait, à quinze ans, regardant par-dessus un livre ce garçon, et cette fille, qui s'embrassaient contre un mur, il se revoyait les observer, puis se cacher derrière le bouquin, honteux sans savoir pourquoi - _honteux de se sentir honteux_- il se revoyait tout maigre, flottant dans des vêtements appartenant à un son frère, se fichant déjà des avis extérieurs… Il s'ébroua.

« Passons.

-Sherlock, viens parler un peu, juste toi et moi, sans te forcer, sans…

-Pas envie. » siffla le brun en se braquant, repoussant le bras chaleureux de son amant pour ranger son expérience. John demeura sur place quelques secondes, sentit comme une envie incontrôlable de se rebeller contre le caractère du détective.

« Pas de sexe.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Si tu ne me dis rien, je supprime le sexe.

-Je peux me passer de cette activité quand bon me semble, je te signale. »

Le bond eut un grand sourire, enleva son pull, le jeta par terre, ouvrit sa braguette, et lança à la cantonade qu'il allait prendre un bain, avec de la mousse, et seul. Sherlock le regarda faire son petit manège sans bouger, l'observant ôter son pantalon avec un désir des plus contradictoires. Au final, alors que le médecin s'éloignait vers la salle d'eau, les doigts glacés de Sherlock se serrèrent autour de son poignet, s'enroulant autour de sa peau de façon sensuelle. L'autre riait :

« J'ai dit non !

-John…Pourquoi vouloir m'entendre dire que mon enfance était malheureuse ?

-Je veux que tu apprennes à te confier à moi. Confiance, Sherlock. Je…Tu me connais par cœur. Tu sais tout de mes expériences, même les plus humiliantes.

-Dont celle où tu as chanté Killing me softly, bourré, à un mariage ? »

L'autre lâcha une petite injure, grogna, vexé, et autorisa son amant à lui mordiller le cou tendrement. Le portable du détective vibra, et John alla le chercher dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, s'adossant au mur pour faciliter les caresses du sociopathe.

« …Sherlock, Lestrade nous veut dans son bureau dans dix minutes. C'est une urgence.

-Dans son bureau ? »

Le brun recula à regret alors que John allait se rhabiller en vitesse, et son esprit se remit en fonctionnement.

_Urgence. Pas de corps, apparemment. Menace invisible ? Video ? Pas d'indice par message, donc grande inquiétude_.

« Bon sang, on a pas une minute de repos !

-Ne dis pas ça, tu es ravi, au fond.

-Sherlock, ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toi… »

L'autre était déjà sorti de l'appartement, et John roula des yeux avant de claquer la porte, Gladstone sous le bras.

"..."

« Tu as emporté la bestiole ?

-Il a un nom !

-Tu as emporté la bestiole qui a un nom ?

-Mrs Hudson n'est pas là, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul…

-Bien sur que si tu pouvais. Cet animal a besoin d'autonomie.

-Il n'a que deux mois… »

Des fois, John Watson se disait que jamais le brun n'aurait pu être père. Jamais.

"..."

« Bonj… »

John rétracta sa salutation en voyant une dizaine d'agents autour de Lestrade, tous les yeux rivés sur un téléphone portable et chuchotant entre eux. Le détective comprit de suite de quoi il en retournait, et serra plus fort encore son écharpe autour de son cou alors que le blond , gêné, ne savait pas quoi faire. Le commissaire demanda aux autres de les laisser, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois, oppressés par un silence lourd de sens. Lestrade toussota :

« …Déjà, je dois vous prévenir que cela risque d'être dur…

-Cessez vos manières godiches. »

Sherlock lui arracha le portable des mains, et se mura dans ses réflexions alors qu'il caressait l'écran de ses doigts gantés. John, interdit, attendit une quelconque réaction, perdit patience et s'avança pour lire le message. Court. Précis. Dévastateur.

_Vous aurais-je manqué ? M_

Le médecin recula, heurta le coin du bureau, poussa un cri de surprise et se reprit vivement, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas perdre le control de lui-même. Lestrade le vit blanchir, et murmura qu'il était désolé de ne pas les avoir prévenus avant.

« Vous l'avez reçu à-

-Vingt heures piles.

-JE SAIS, s'écria Sherlock, JE SAIS LIRE ! »

Il jeta brutalement l'appareil sur le bureau, enleva ses gants, et mit ses deux mains jointes sous son menton. John avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche :

« …C'est…Impossible…Je…A bout portant, son crâne…Ce sang…Et l'explosion…Impossible… ».

Il revoyait clairement le regard de Moriarty, planté dans le sien, un regard persuadé d'avoir tué Sherlock, un regard empli de jouissance, de douleur et de cruauté à la fois, un regard qui acceptait de s'éteindre car il pensait le faire en vainqueur. Il sentait encore ses doigts presser la détente, et la tête de l'assassin partir en arrière, sous la pression de l'impact. Il revoyait la flaque carmin qui souillait ses courts cheveux. Il revoyait le corps noircit par les flammes de l'explosion.

« C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! »

John allait s'arracher les cheveux. Lestrade s'avança pour le calmer, mais le brun avait remit ses gants, et fit un geste impatient en direction de la porte. Le médecin émit un hoquet sonore :

« Sherlock ?

-Allons, partons, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

Le blond s'étouffa, se mit à tousser alors que le commissaire bondissait sur ses pieds, criant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça alors que la menace Moriarty venait juste de refaire surface. Sherlock haussa les épaules avec agacement :

« John a pourtant très bien résumé la situation : c'est impossible. Personne, même Moriarty, -aussi brillant fut-il- ne peut survivre à une balle en plein front. »

Lestrade gémit que le corps n'avait pas pu être identifié, la peau était carbonisée, et s'était très rapidement décomposée. Peut être était-ce Moriary. Peut être pas. Sherlock sentit son épiderme se révolter, et il cria que si l'assassin était réellement en vie, il n'aurait pas envoyé un message si fade à un commissaire de police lambda, non, il aurait ré apparu avec classe, avec une phrase obscène probablement destinée à John, ou alors à lui.

« C'est indubitablement quelqu'un qui cherche à l'imiter, et échoue lamentablement. Sur ce. »

Il tira le médecin par la manche, et celui-ci, abasourdi, se laissa faire, tenant toujours fermement le pauvre chiot contre son torse.

"..."

Alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs, Sherlock songea que cette journée avait vraiment été déplaisante. John n'avait pas voulu faire l'amour, lui-même avait replongé dans ses souvenirs avec un peu trop d'insistance, ils avaient été invités par sa mère et, en prime, un incompétent se faisait passer pour Moriarty. C'est pourquoi lorsque Sarah s'arrêta brusquement en les voyant arriver, il se dit qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher pour attendre le lendemain. Oh, comme il détestait voir le regard de John s'adoucir, briller doucement, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre d'inquiétude ! Comme il détestait aussi quand Sarah remettait, inconsciemment ou non, sa toilette en place pour avoir meilleure allure !

« B…Bonjour. »

Cette voix ne ressemblait pas au médecin. Sherlock fourra ses mains dans ses poches, amer, refusant de regarder la jeune femme.

« Je…Venais juste déposer un témoignage…Pour le commissaire…Après ce qui s'est passé…

-Oui, oui, je vois… »

Sherlock voulait prendre son amant par le bras pour qu'ils s'en aillent, mais il sentait que ce geste ne serait pas le bienvenu. Le visage de Sarah s'éclaira :

« Il est magnifique ce chiot !

-Je te présente Gladstone. Un cadeau de Noël. »

Elle lui grattouilla affectueusement la tête, et la bestiole jappa joyeusement. Ils parlaient de tout et rien, sous l'œil acéré du brun, quand Anderson passa la tête par le cadre de la porte, demandant de l'aide de la part du médecin qui lui suivit après une longue hésitation. Il laissa le chiot par terre, espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de problème entre Sarah et Sherlock, lança qu'il revenait vite, et disparu dans la salle.

« …Alors comme ça vous déménagez ?

-Ne dîtes pas ça qui vous si étiez peiné.

-Je suis même ravi de ce départ.

-C'est étrange de se dire qu'un homme égocentrique, sociopathe, intelligent et capricieux puisse voir une simple jeune femme comme…Une rivale. »

Sherlock faillit lever la main pour lui flanquer une bonne gifle. Sa main le démangeait. Il pensa à John, ne fit rien, mais les coins de sa bouche tiquèrent violemment. Il murmura d'une voix doucereuse qu'il n'y avait plus de raison d'être.

« J'ai fêté Noël avec lui. J'ai fais l'amour dans une baignoire avec lui. Je l'ai sauvé de la mort. Je lui ai acheté un chien ! »

Sarah se demanda si le brun croyait vraiment que cet argument allait l'emporter sur les autres, et fit une moue peu convaincue en croisant les bras. Elle lâcha qu'il l'avait mit en danger plus que tout, qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir une vie professionnelle épanouie à cause de lui, qu'il ne se sentirait jamais réellement en phase avec le fait d'aimer un homme, qu'il ne serait jamais père. Elle s'approcha du détective, le regard plus dur. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui, cela se sentait.

« Peut être lui as –tu apporté certaines choses, _Sherlock_, mais arrête-toi un instant, et regarde tout ce que tu lui as fais perdre. »

Sherlock leva le bras pour faire ce dont il avait tellement envie, mais John revint à cet instant. Il trouva Sarah en colère, les traits tirés dans une attitude de défense malsaine et son amant prêt à la frapper, le regard inexpressif. Il les dévisagea, puis siffla que Gladstone était parti, et que lorsqu'il reviendrait avec lui, ils avaient intérêt à être calmés.

Quand il revint, Sarah était partie, et le détective massait distraitement sa paume droite, rouge et visiblement douloureuse. L'autre ne fit aucun commentaire durant le retour en taxi.

"..."

« Aller, file ! »

Il était vingt-et-une heure, et le chiot alla directement se coucher dans son panier. John était fier de son éducation. Il allait passer dans la cuisine pour prendre une collation, mais son regard s'accrocha, bien malgré lui, à la pièce d'échec lavée, brillante, qui reposait sur la commode. Il la prit entre ses doigts, le souffle court. Sherlock sentit le malaise, et attendit qu'il se décide à parler.

« …Sherlock, et si ce n'était pas lui ? S'il ne s'agissait que d'un homme fou, très ressemblant, envoyé par Moriarty en sachant qu'il allait y trouver la mort ? Si-

-Calme toi. »

Sherlock passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et se mit à parler. Il lui expliqua que jamais le brun ne les aurait tués sans être présent personnellement, cela aurait tout gâché. De plus, il n'aurait vraiment pas envoyé de texto à Lestrade, c'était exclu. Moriarty avait le sens du spectacle, de la surprise, du suspense.

« S'il était vivant, à quoi bon gâcher cet immense atout de façon si vulgaire ?

-…Tu dois avoir raison. »

Sherlock lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il avait toujours raison, et qu'il faudrait, plus tard, commencer à réfléchir sur l'identité de l'imposteur.

« J'ai envie de boire, ce soir, ça te tente ?

-Tu sais très bien que l'alcool m'empêche de réfléchir.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir. Parfait, j'ai de quoi nous faire des Ti' Punch.

-Des quoi ?»

Le blond ne répondit pas, fit ses cocktails, et revint dans le salon pour s'asseoir dans son grand fauteuil. Sherlock renifla son verre – rhum blanc, sucre de canne, citron vert-, y trempa ses lèvres, et au final en lapa un bon tiers. Le médecin détendit ses jambes en soupirant de contentement, son regard dérivant sur les petites lumières qui clignotaient dans le sapin.

« 'Faudra penser à le jeter, lui…

-Il fait bien dans l'appartement. Gardons le encore un peu. »

John marqua un temps d'arrêt, sourit, avala une gorgée de son verre en faisant tinter les glaçons. Cela faisait un bien fou d'être chez soi, pour une soirée, sans avoir à courir après qui que ce soit, sans se prendre la tête. Sherlock fit claquer sa langue :

« J'en veux un autre.

-Déjà ! ? »

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre, lemon alcoolisé :)<p>

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE DIX**

Merci pour les commentaires :D

ATTENTION LEMON :D

* * *

><p>« …Un...Un autre…<p>

-P...Pas encore ! »

John éclata de rire. Ils avaient tous deux bien trop d'alcool dans le sang. Le blond avait enchaîné cinq verres, contre trois pour le détective, mais leurs états étaient similaires. Le rouge était monté aux pommettes du sociopathe, ce qui lui donnait un air particulièrement appétissant du point de vue du blond qui, sans même s'en rendre compte, avait quitté son fauteuil pour aller s'écraser dans le canapé.

« J'aime... Ce genre de soirée… »

Sherlock avait posé sa main droite sur la jambe de son amant, et du bout des ongles lui caressaient distraitement le jeans. Le blond ferma les yeux, extatique, priant pour que cet instant dure un peu plus longtemps que les autres. La grande horloge sonna minuit. John sursauta, et dédia une œillade appuyée à l'autre homme qui ne sembla pas comprendre le message. Dehors, la neige continuait de glisser du ciel, poussée par un vent glacé, pour ensuite aller s'abattre avec bruit contre les fenêtres. Le médecin se redressa en grognant, se mit maladroitement à califourchon sur le brun, et caressa sa bouche de son souffle chargé d'alcool.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Sherlock Holmes.

-Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire de mon cadeau… »

D'un geste sec du poignet, il fit sauter les boutons de son pantalon, et John eut un excès d'hilarité. Le brun se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et John eut soudainement envie de l'embrasser, le porter dans la chambre, lui faire l'amour toute la nuit, le présenter à sa sœur, l'emmener en voyage, le prendre en photo lorsqu'il dormait, lui préparer un petit déjeuner au lit, l'entendre jouer du violon, lui caresser la joue, lui faire gémir son prénom, se marier avec lui et-

« John. Déshabille-moi. »

Et de le déshabiller. John se promit aussi d'essayer de moins contester les ordres de Sherlock en se souvenant qu'il avait tout de même souvent raison concernant sa sécurité. Il réalisa qu'il n'en serait jamais capable, et qu'il était devenu un piètre soldat avec le temps. Ensuite, les dents de Sherlock vinrent titiller son oreille, et il cessa de se perdre dans ses pensées pour allonger son amant sur le canapé.

« Fais-moi plaisir, pour mon anniversaire…

-Hm ?

-Va chercher les menottes…

-Nous avons des… ? »

John n'était plus assez lucide pour s'émouvoir de la détention d'une paire de menottes, et haussa simplement les sourcils d'un air intrigué. Le brun, qui semblait avoir chaud et désirait apparemment se débarrasser de ses vêtements, murmura simplement qu'il les avait volé à Lestrade plusieurs mois auparavant, et qu'elles étaient cachées en dessous de sa table de chevet. Oh. John nota dans sa tête de passer l'aspirateur plus souvent, cela l'aiderait peut être à découvrir d'autre surprises du genre. Il se leva, chancelant, sauta du canapé, et se rendit dans leur chambre, heurtant au passage une pauvre chaise qui se fit injurier. Le retour se fit de façon tout aussi aléatoire.

« Sherlock, siffla le blond en riant, j'peux t'attacher nulle part ici…

-Trouve quelque chose, gémit l'autre en glissant ses paumes un peu partout sous le gros pull, je te laisse… Une minute… »

Clic.

Le brun considéra son poignet emprisonné, puis celui de John, et un sourire un tantinet pervers se dessina sur ses fines lèvres.

« J't'ai eu. »

John semblait heureux. D'un coup, Sherlock bondit sur lui, attrapa un objet qui traînait sur la table basse, et s'installa sur le bassin de son homme, lui prodiguant de petits va-et-vient qui stimulaient visiblement sa virilité. John jeta un regard inquiet au poignard qui brillait dans la paume de son vis-à-vis, et Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté :

« J'espère…Que tu ne tiens pas à ton pull…

-J…Je…Pourquoi ? »

Le brun se coucha sur lui, ondulant des hanches, et lui murmura que les menottes ne leur permettaient plus de se déshabiller convenablement. En temps normal, John aurait hésité. Il avait déjà perdu plus d'une dizaine de pulls depuis le début de sa relation, et il aimait bien celui qu'il portait actuellement. Oui, mais John était saoul, et il sentait le membre de Sherlock qui s'érigeait tout contre le sien, et il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : toucher son corps. Il ne fit donc pas de commentaire quand la lame glissa sur son flanc droit, découpant avec une facilité déconcertante les grosses mailles beiges, ni quand les manches partirent en lambeaux. Mais dès que son torse fut découvert, il renversa les rôles, arracha les boutons de la chemise avec ses dents – _John, il faudra également que nous parlions de ta capacité à déchirer mes chemises_- alors que de sa main libre il les soulageait de leurs jeans respectifs.

« Prends-moi fort, susurrait l'autre en se tortillant, fais-moi sentir à quel point tu m'aimes… »

Les doigts de John allèrent se lier avec les siens. Ils ne quitteraient pas la paume glacée avant deux bonnes heures. Avec des gestes délicats, le blond posa son corps désormais nu sur celui de son amant, au milieu des débris du pull, et resta en suspend, l'esprit délicieusement brouillé par l'alcool, sans savoir réellement ou donner de la tête. Quel délice d'être légèrement saoul, de sentir la terre tourner, de sourire bêtement sans que l'autre le fasse remarquer de façon acerbe. Il aimait cet état. Il aimait Sherlock. Il aimait le corps, la peau, la douceur de Sherlock, il aimait son bassin, lorsqu'il se serrait au sien, il aimait son regard glacé qui brillait toujours plus fort, il aimait s-

« John…Je n'aime pas…Me répéter… »

John baissa les yeux. Sherlock, cambré, l'invitait d'un sourire insolent à se prêter à son jeu. Le médecin l'embrassa , posant son torse contre le sien alors que les doigts de sa main droite allaient se fourrer entre leurs deux intimités.

« Inconfortable », murmura le détective en fermant ses paupières, appréciant la caresse au delà du raisonnable. Les dents de John dévoraient ses tétons, ses doigts l'obligeait à se cambrer, sa peau même, se frottant à la sienne dans un désordre organisé, le rendait fou.

Encore. Encore. _Encore encore encore encore encore encore encore encore encore encore _!

Sherlock se redressa, nouant ses longues jambes autour de la taille du blond, pressant sa bouche contre la sienne, jouant de sa langue. Il sentit deux doigts se frayer un passage jusqu'à son intimité pour le préparer lentement, doucement, caressant les parois de son être de façon particulièrement délectable et détestable à la fois.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me…titiller.. AH ! »

John venait de le serrer contre lui, enfonçant ses doigts le plus profondément possibles dans son intimité tout en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux. Sherlock cria, s'accrochant de son bras libre au cou du blond tout en écartant les cuisses alors que l'autre frôlait sa prostate. Leurs verges respectives se glissaient l'une à l'autre presque douloureusement.

Dans la chambre, sur la table de chevet, le portable de John se mit à sonner. C'était une musique spéciale , qui indiquait au médecin que sa sœur cherchait à le joindre, et qui constituait l'unique chanson de son répertoire.

_Embrasse-moi dessus bord  
>Viens mon ange retracer le ciel<br>J'irai crucifier ton corps  
>Pourrais-je, dépunaiser tes ailes ?<em>

Sherlock renversa les rôles, se frottant à lui, ses longs doigts caressant la hampe de son amant qui se cambra en gémissant, alors que son attention se concentrait malgré lui sur la mélodie provenant de l'étage.

_Embrasser, te mordre en même temps  
>Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brulant<br>Te supplier de me revenir  
>Et tout faire, ô tout, pour te voir partir<em>

John dévorait son cou, lui mordillait l'oreille pour qu'il arrête de penser à autre chose alors qu'il rajoutait un doigt à son supplice, le pénétrant par gestes saccadés. Le brun se cambra, la bouche ouverte, tombant sur son corps brûlant de sueur, incapable de supporter cette sensation plus longtemps en restant digne. Il se mit lui-même à bouger son bassin, de haut en bas, mais le médecin retira aussitôt ses doigts en souriant, caressant sa chute de reins, visiblement épris de cette vision.

_Viens, emmène-moi là-bas  
>Donne-moi la main que je ne la prenne pas<br>Écorche mes ailes, envole-moi  
>Et laisse-toi tranquille à la fois<br>Mille fois entrelaçons-nous  
>Et lassons-nous même en dessous<em>

Sherlock se redressa sur ses membres tremblants, obligea le blond à rester allongé par terre, et s'empala sur le sexe dressé de plaisir qui élargit son intimité d'un coup, l'obligeant à pousser un long soupire de contentement. John posa fermement ses doigts sur son bassin, et lui murmura de bouger pour qu'il puisse sentir la totalité de son excitation. Le brun ondula des hanches, se mit en mouvement, les yeux clos, se délectant de la sensation de pénétration qu'il voulait faire durer le plus longtemps possible. John gronda.

« Plus vite…Plus vite… »

Il contracta ses abdos, se releva, et jeta violemment l'autre au sol pour se retrouver en position de force. Il prit le détective contre lui, l'enfermant dans l'étau de chaleur que constituait ses bras, et reprit ses coups de butor, heurtant à chaque fois le point stratégique caché dans les entrailles de son amant qui criait, se débattait presque, lui griffait le dos, extatique. Leurs mains, moites d'envie et d'eau, étaient toujours scellées.

La musique s'entêtait.

_Serre-moi encore, serre-moi  
>Jusqu'à étouffer de toi<br>Serre-moi encore, serre-moi  
>Jusqu'à étouffer de toi<br>Serre-moi encore, serre-moi_

John se fondait littéralement contre lui, sur lui, en lui. Et il aimait ça. Le brun aimait savoir qu'à tout instant, le médecin avait peur de le perdre, peur de le voir s'en aller. Il aimait quand ses doigts s'imprimaient dans sa chair pour ne pas qu'il l'oublie. Il aimait quand sa voix, soudainement rauque et voilée, à son oreille, lui murmurait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Il aimait quand il sentait tous les muscles de John se mettre en action uniquement pour sa personne.

Les doigts de Sherlock se perdirent dans les courts cheveux de l'ancien soldat, et il attira le visage aimé contre le sien dans un sulfureux baiser. Ensuite, le brun cria, le bassin prit de violents tremblements, et se rejeta en arrière alors qu'il atteignait le point de non-retour, la semence de John dans son bas-ventre ayant provoqué sa jouissance.

Le blond fit encore quelques mouvements brutaux, puis se coucha sur son amant, appréciant la texture brûlante de sa peau. Sherlock avait très mal au poignet, mais n'en fit pas part, et se contenta de laisser sa main libre glisser dans le dos de l'ancien soldat, caressant les douces boursouflures causées par ses griffures. John embrassait son cou, léchant la peau fine.

« Tu en veux encore ? » La voix de Sherlock était féline, mais l'autre y sentait poindre une fatigue compréhensible. John s'assit contre le mur, fit installer le brun sur son bassin, leur torse s'épousant à la perfection, et il le serra contre lui, sans un mot, sans un regard, s'emplissant de son parfum.

« Un très bel anniversaire. » reprit le détective, languissant, murmurant ensuite qu'ils devraient aller se laver pour ne pas prendre froid. John se leva de mauvaise grâce, fit tinter les menottes, et demanda ensuite d'une voix déjà éteinte ou se trouvaient les clefs. Ce serait tout de même plus pratique de se délasser sans ces machins métalliques qui leur meurtrissaient tous deux la peau. Sherlock lui mordilla insolemment le lob de l'oreille :

« Clefs ? Quelles clefs ? »

Il sourit en voyant son amant blanchir.

"..."

« Fais quelque chose. Et vite. »

John allait devenir fou. Non seulement un tambour lui réduisait gentiment le cerveau en bouillie à cause de sa gueule de bois, mais, de plus, les clefs de ces foutues menottes restaient introuvables. Sherlock ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour les chercher, allongé sur le canapé, le bras tendu et toujours lié à celui du blond.

« Tu veux appeler Lestrade pour qu'il nous aide ?

-Hors de question. »

Sherlock sourit, fit tinter le métal, et se lécha les lèvres. Son corps était encore languissant de leurs précédents ébats, mais l'envie revenait déjà, intarissable. John, installé sur la table basse, rêvassait.

« Comment dois-je m'habiller pour Samedi ?

-Viens en pull. C'est simple à enlever.

-Sherlock !

-Ma mère ne juge pas sur la tenue physique. »

Le blond soupira. Il sentait qu'il allait avoir l'air d'un plouc dans cette famille pseudo bourgeoise aux grands airs. Mais après tout, il était trop tard pour reculer. John se leva, obligeant l'autre à tordre son bras, et lui demanda de le suivre pour aller chercher une tenaille sous l'évier, histoire de leur donner plus de liberté. Sherlock considéra leur situation. Sourit :

« Non.

-Pardon ?

-J'aime savoir que tu seras toujours à une dizaine de centimètres de moi. Je refuse de venir avec toi. »

John tempêta.

Supplia.

Cria.

Menaça.

Et au final fit une sieste sur le détective qui commença un nouveau livre, ricanant presque sournoisement de cette victoire. Ses yeux tombèrent un instant sur la fenêtre, et remarquèrent que cette fichue neige avait enfin cessé. La pièce d'échec, toujours sur la commode, ressortait d'autant plus sur le meuble noir. Sherlock posa son bouquin sur le dos du blond, et fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cette histoire de revenant. Moriarty était mort, il avait pris une balle en plein front, il y a avait deux témoins, point barre. Il ferma les yeux, repassant dans sa tête la confrontation avec l'assassin, et en arriva à la conclusion que Jim avait accepté sa mort dès l'instant où il avait cru que lui-même avait quitté le monde des vivants.

Qui donc pouvait bien se cacher derrière tout ça ? _Le bras droit de Moriarty._

Moriarty était un solitaire chevronné. _Pas de bras droit._

Alors qui d'autre ? _Un fan inconditionnel_.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. L'idée même que l'assassin puisse tenir un blog était stupide, mais pourtant, la théorie restait pertinente. Quelqu'un avait trouvé les exploits de Moriarty tellement brillants qu'il voulait continuer à le faire vivre.

« Comme si l'on pouvait croire à une telle mascarade. »

Sherlock se tassa un peu plus sur son coussin. Son téléphone vibra sur le sol. Il tendit le bras, le frôla , refusa de faire plus d'effort, abandonna. Ensuite, la vibration se fit entendre dans la poche arrière de John qui ne daigna pas se réveiller, et l'autre s'en empara avec habileté :

« Oui ?

-_Ah, Sherlock, je voulais vous joindre !_

-Perte de temps, Lestrade, venez en au fait. Corps ? Plusieurs ?

-_Un message. De Moriarty_.

-Moriarty est MORT.

-_Et bien nous avons tout de même un message_ !

-Nous arrivons. Préparer une paire de tenailles, en passant.

-_Des ten-_ »

Sherlock avait raccroché. L'autre émergeait doucement, grognant dans son reste de sommeil qu'il devait arrêter de s'endormir n'importe où, et le brun lui murmura qu'ils avaient un autre message sur les bras. Le blond se leva de mauvaise grâce, réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre de veste, en prit une pour cacher leurs mains, laissa Sherlock lui passer une écharpe autour du cou, et ils partirent. Mrs Hudson ne fit aucun commentaire en les regardant passer dans la cage d'escalier d'une drôle de démarche.

"..."

**CLAC**.

C'était le bruit qu'aurait dû faire les menottes en se brisant, mais, alors que Lestrade, les joues rouges de gêne, allait faire fonctionner l'outil, Sherlock avait miraculeusement retrouvé les clefs dans sa poche de jeans. Le blond, furieux, avait fichu le camp aussitôt, laissant derrière lui un inspecteur complétement dépassé et un Sherlock égal à lui-même, voir un peu plus réjouit qu'a l'accoutumé.

« Bien, après ce petit écart de conduite, pourrions-nous-

-Mais ce sont mes menottes, en plus ?

-Oh, ne me dîtes pas que vous avez fait autre chose qu'attraper des bandits avec, ce serait mentir.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Vous n'avez rien de fougueux, ça se voit de suite. »

Sur ces aimables paroles, le brun piqua le téléphone posé sur le bureau, alors que l'inspecteur regardait les menottes avec une incrédulité désespérée.

_Je suis prêt à reprendre du service. On s'y met ? M_

Sherlock analysa la totalité des mots, réfléchit quelques minutes, puis reposa l'appareil en haussant les épaules. Décidemment, l'amateur qui essayait d'imiter l'assassin ne devait pas beaucoup le connaître pour envoyer des messages de si petite envergure.

« Totalement fade », commenta le détective.

« Je vous emmerde, Holmes », rétorqua l'autre, se croyant concerné par la phrase. Le brun roula des yeux, pinça ses fines lèvres, et murmura qu'ils avaient à présent deux options. Soit le mystérieux envoyeur de message allait finir par se rendre compte que personne ne s'affolait à la lecture de ses pseudos menaces, soit Lestrade allait enfin justifier son salaire en affrontant de nouveaux meurtres d'une complexité digne de l'assassin. En tout cas, Sherlock trouvait que le souvenir de Moriarty mettait un peu trop de temps à s'estomper.

"..."

« Bonjour, Docteur. »

John enfila sa veste en grognant un borborygme sans chercher de raison à cette présence insolite, et Mycroft prit cela comme un aimable salut. Il lui demanda s'il n'avait pas trop mal au poignet, et l'ancien soldat se mit à brailler que cela ne le concernait pas, qu'il était grand et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait concernant sa vie sexuelle.

« Je vous signale juste que vous parlez de mon frère.

-Et bien croyez-en mon avis, mon frère est une bête de s… »

Il s 'arrêta d'un coup, vira carmin, fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Mycroft baissa sur ses yeux son chapeau noir, sourire aux lèvres, et lâcha que si le médecin était aussi volubile lors du repas, sa mère risquait de l'adorer séance tenante.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

-Mummy connaît déjà tout de vous, je suis navré de vous l'apprendre. Elle va chercher à vous faire parler de votre couple. De vos futurs projets.

-C'est donc un gêne commun, chez les Holmes, de fourrer son nez partout ?

-Ne soyez pas si aigre, c'est cette affaire de menottes qui vous chagrine ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas. Cette soirée d'anniversaire le plongeait dans une anxiété non désirée. Mycroft s'alluma une cigarette, fixant l'horizon d'un œil flou, et glissa qu'il devait par ailleurs le féliciter pour son dernier tir, celui-là même qui avait scellé plus d'un destin. Le blond se sentait vide. Soudain, l'odeur de tabac parvint à ses narines, et il frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

« Pourriez-vous…Fumer un peu plus loin ? Je…Je…Fais une intolérance à la cigarette. »

Mycroft percuta, s'excusa sourdement, jeta l'objet fumant au loin. La cigarette s'éteignit dans la neige avec un grésillement sonore. John déglutit, s'ébroua sous le regard inquisiteur de l'ainé Holmes.

« Vous ne regrettez pas votre geste, j'espère.

-…C'est toujours dur de tuer un homme. Qu'il soit bon, mauvais, ou les deux. A la guerre, je défendais ma patrie. J'ai tué plusieurs personnes qui venaient achever mes malades. Je n'avais pas le choix. Mais je n'ai jamais pu m'y habituer. On se fait aux bombes, aux destructions, aux blessés graves, mais jamais à la mort qui rôde. C'est inhumain. »

Les doigts du blond vinrent caresser son poignet meurtrit. Sherlock avait voulu lui épargner ça. Il aurait tué lui-même Moriarty, sans remord, sans complexe, sans jamais se remettre en question. John n'avait pas compris. Comment aurait-il pu ?

« John…Je sais que cela manque de sens de vous dire cela maintenant, mais…Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point mon frère vous considère comme étant sa propriété ? »

John leva les yeux vers le brun, chercha ses mots. Non seulement il en avait conscience, mais, pire que ça, il acceptait cette condition. Que serait-il, réellement, sans Sherlock ? Il serait certainement encore dans sa chambre de bonne, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, incapable d'écrire ne serait-ce qu'un mot concernant son blog. Il aurait encore sa canne. Il s'ennuierait. Deux enfants déboulèrent du coin de la rue. Ils se jetaient des boules de neige. Leur mère arriva derrière eux, essoufflée, leur criant de revenir mais riant aux éclats malgré elle.

« Cela a t-il une réelle importance, que je réponde ou non à cette question ? »

John souriait. Mycroft eut le bon goût d'hausser les épaules d'un air charmant avant de lui annoncer qu'il viendrait lui-même les chercher pour aller à la réception.

"..."

« Tu ne me demandes même pas ce qu'était ce message ?

-Non. Déjà, car je te fais la tête, et deuxièmement car si c'était sérieux, tu m'en aurais déjà parlé. »

Sherlock ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Voila que le blond se mettait à avoir des raisonnements presqu'acceptables, à présent ! Etrange.

« Je peux me racheter en t'invitant au restaurant ?

-Par exemple. »

La main du brun grimpa sur sa cuisse, et l'autre sursauta. Sherlock regardait par la fenêtre tout en surveillant les rétroviseurs alors que ses doigts appuyaient fermement sur la braguette du médecin qui retint un petit gémissement en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« J'avais raison en disant à ton frère que tu étais une bête de sexe…

-Tu as dit _quoi_ à Mycroft ? »

Au final, ce fut Sherlock qui se plongea dans une bouderie enfantine durant la totalité du trajet.

"..."

Tic toc tic toc tic toc.

Faisait l'horloge accrochée au mur. Dans un appartement noir de Londres, quelqu'un se tenait devant un ordinateur, en réfléchissant. Cette personne fumait de longues cigarettes blanches et buvait une tasse de café noir.

Tic toc tic toc tic toc.

Ce bruit l'agaçait profondément, mais l'humeur était à tout autre chose. Sa main cliqua sur sa boîte mail, un message s'afficha, clair net et précis, et un sourire alla éclairer son visage. Bon. C'était en route. Mais la surprise ne viendrait que dans plusieurs jours. En réponse aux messages.

Tic toc tic toc tic toc.

La personne bailla, s'étira dans son fauteuil. Sherlock Holmes et John Watson allaient en avoir pour leur argent, c'était sûr. L'individu tourna la tête la pendule. Ce bruit était agaçant. Aussi agaçant que de devoir attendre avant de débuter cette sublime cascade de meurtres.

"..."

* * *

><p>DANS LE PROCHAIN : RENCONTRE AVEC MUMMY :D<p>

Je vous annonce également que la fin de cette "trilogie" arrive à grands pas :)

Le Lemon vous a t-il plu?

P.s : Dans la continuité de mes coups de coeur musicaux, c'était, vous l'aurez reconnu, " Serre-moi " de Tryo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPITRE ONZE**_

* * *

><p>John regardait ses mains depuis sept minutes et trois secondes. Pas qu'il les trouve plus jolies qu'à l'accoutumée, non, mais c'était un moyen parfaitement lâche et efficace pour échapper au regard bleu braqué sur lui. Maintenant, il savait d'où son amant tenait ses yeux, au moins. Sherlock était entré le premier dans la gigantesque résidence, il avait planté une bise sonore sur la joue de sa mère sous l'air choqué du blond avant de grimper les escaliers menant à l'étage. Il n'était pas redescendu, bien que le repas ait commencé depuis un bon quart d'heure. John se jura de lui faire payer son absence.<p>

« Et donc…Monsieur Watson…Je peux vous appeler John ? »

Madame Holmes se tenait bien droite dans sa robe pourpre.

-O…Oui, bien sur. »

Sourire crispé. La vieille femme respirait la candeur, la joie de vivre, elle parlait gentiment, doucement, mais son regard, glacé, acéré, le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Ils étaient cinq à table. Il y avait _Mummy_, Mycroft, Anthea, un inconnu qui devait probablement se charger de protéger la génitrice, et lui, John. John qui se sentait tendu au-delà du raisonnable, qui avait l'estomac noué et qui cherchait un moyen quelconque pour faire revenir le détective.

« Parlez-moi un peu de vous. Vous devez être un homme exceptionnel pour avoir réussi à dompter mon petit Sherlock. »

John tiqua. Le « petit Sherlock » ? Allons bon. Il fallait jouer le jeu.

« …A vrai dire…Je crois que je n'ai pas eu tellement le choix. Je…C'est arrivé parce qu'il l'a voulu. Sherlock…Obtient, en général, toujours ce qu'il veut. Et cette fois-ci, c'était moi. »

La vieille dame eut un grand sourire et se leva pour déplacer sa chaise près de John. Mycroft voulu l'aider, mais elle le chassa d'un geste sec des doigts. Le blond ne savait plus quoi faire. Mummy prit sa main dans la sienne, touchant sans rechigner les cicatrices qui parsemaient la peau burinée, et l'autre devint rouge vif sans savoir pourquoi.

« Vous savez, John, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des petits enfants. Et entre Mycroft, ce grand dadais qui ne fait que travailler, et mon petit Sherlock qui court derrière les criminels, j'ai bien crus que je n'en aurais jamais. Mais vous êtes là, dieu merci !

-Madame, je-

-Appelez moi Mummy. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. »

John déglutit misérablement. Il n'avait pas prévu que les choses se déroulent de cette façon, visiblement. Il reprit, s'ébrouant :

« Et bien, _Mummy_, je crois devoir vous avertir que...Votre fils ne…Désire pas d'enfant. Chose que j'ai... Accepté.

-Pourtant, vous avez changé tellement de choses chez lui ! Sa présence même ici le montre. Et dîtes moi, John, vous satisfait-il ? »

Le blond, qui portait une tasse à ses lèvres en tremblant, lui demanda avec inquiétude ce que concernait cette question. Il vit Mycroft détourner la tête vers une fenêtre en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire, et son cœur s'affola. La vieille dame lâcha un petit rire saccadé, entre l'hilarité et la moquerie profonde :

« Sexuellement parlant, évidemment. Vous satisfait-il ? »

John piqua le fard le monstrueux de sa vie, lâcha sa tasse qui répandit son contenu sur la nappe, il jura, se leva, épongea avec sa serviette sans regarder Mummy qui l'observait avec tranquillité, et au final resta debout, l'observant à la dérobée.

« Madame…Nous ne sommes pas assez intime pour que je puisse vous-

-Oui, je le satisfais, Mum. »

Sherlock était négligemment adossé contre le cadre de la porte, toujours entièrement vêtu. Si les trois Holmes étaient réunis, la fête allait donc battre son comble. Le médecin se rassit, le cœur au bord des lèvres, pourquoi fallait-il que sa première rencontre avec la mère de son amant soit si catastrophique ? Mummy se tourna soudainement vers le blond :

« Ca vous dirait que je vous raconte des anecdotes sur la jeunesse de mon petit Sherlock ?

-J'en serais enchanté.

-Mummy, si tu fais ça, je…

-Tu quoi ? Tu rien. Vilain garçon. »

Une méchante rougeur prit place sur les pommettes du détective qui fit volte-face avant de s'en aller mécaniquement. John avait ouvert la bouche d'effarement. _Vilain garçon_ ? Sherlock qui se faisait moucher _sans rien dire_ ? Tout ne tournait pas rond dans cette famille, décidemment. La vieille dame reprit sa main dans la sienne, caressant sa paume avec concentration. Elle murmura entre ses dents qu'il fallait rester ferme avec ses enfants, sinon ils se croyaient tout permis. Mycroft haussa sagement les épaules.

« Sherlock… A vécu une enfance difficile. Vous devez vous en douter. Il n'aimait pas la compagnie des autres, vivait dans l'exclusion, mais une exclusion qu'il entretenait lui-même. Il était vulgaire, désagréable, méchant même. Rien à voir avec aujourd'hui. »

John songea une seconde aux violentes altercations avec Sarah, Anderson ou même Donnovan, mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Si Mummy comprit ses pensées, elle n'en pipa mot.

« La disparition de son père…A été l'élément déclencheur. Nous sommes intelligents, John, nos trois QI réunis vous donneraient le frisson. Mais nous n'avons pas été capables de garder notre famille unie. Mycroft à sacrifié une partie de sa vie pour devenir ce qu'il est maintenant. Et Sherlock, qui le voyait grimper les échelons les uns après les autres, s'embourbait dans des domaines interdits dans l'unique optique de gâcher ses chances de réussites.

-Sherlock ? Vouloir gâcher le futur de son frère ?

-Pour lui, Mycroft ne s'intéressait qu'aux études. Il ne comprenait pas que sans lui, nous étions voués à la misère. Sherlock…A toujours aimé le danger. Se mettre au bord du quai quand le train passe. Courir entre les voitures. Aller dans la forêt les jours de chasse. Croyez-moi, j'ai eu des cheveux blancs avant l'heure ! »

La vieille dame lâcha le même petit rire, se reprit, continua. Ensuite, il y avait eu la drogue. Le brun avait trouvé un nouveau jeu, qui semblait booster ses capacités intellectuelles. Il avait terminé plusieurs fois à l'hôpital, se convulsant dans le lit blanc, les côtes saillantes, bavant sur le côté, les yeux fous. Puis, Mycroft avait fait fonctionner sa toute première protection. Pour son propre frère qui faisait une partie d'échec contre la mort par pur ennui.

« Si vous l'aviez vu, au lycée… Un livre sous la main, dans ses vêtements noirs, tout mince, tout blanc…Longeant les murs, fuyant le soleil, observant les autres, notant, sifflant des commentaires odieux qui lui ont valu tant d'exclusions… »

John lâcha qu'au lycée, il avait été l'adolescent de base. Il faisait du foot dans une équipe, n'aimait pas tellement les études, sortait souvent avec des filles différentes. Puis, il s'était dirigé vers l'armée. Il connaissait, comme tout le monde, ces garçons et ces filles, toujours seuls, dans un coin, le nez dans un livre. Et, comme les autres, il n'était jamais allé les voir.

« Ne vous sentez pas coupable. Sherlock avait choisi ce mode de vie. Il pensait que tous les hommes étaient comme son père, et en même temps, il se savait homosexuel. Les femmes, dont moi, sont faibles, dans son esprit.

-Ne dîtes pas ça ! Sherlock ne croit pas que v-

-Si. J'ai laissé partir son père. Dès cet instant, je n'avais plus de crédit à ses yeux. »

Un silence pesant prit place. John se mordit les lèvres. Mummy se racla la gorge, et indiqua qu'elle était ravie que son fils cadet ait trouvé un compagnon à son écoute, sachant que la vie avec Sherlock ne devait pas être de tout repos.

« C'est une question d'habitude…

-Et vous, comment vivez-vous le fait d'aimer un homme ?

-…En général j'évite d'y penser. Je…Je me dis que…C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle…

-Savez-vous que Sherlock préfèrerait vous tuer plutôt que de vous laisser dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ?

-J…Je… »

Mummy s'excusa en riant de son incroyable indiscrétion, et lui demanda quel serait, pour lui, un motif de rupture. John s'étrangla, se tritura les méninges, et au final lâcha qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être trompé. La vieille dame hocha lentement la tête :

« Et bien, deux garçons possessifs ensemble, la vie est bien faite. Saviez-vous que mon petit Sherlock à un point sensible entre les deux omoplates ? »

John aimait bien la mère de son amant.

"..."

« S'il te plaît. Va la voir. Elle voudrait te parler un peu.

-Non. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'a raconté des choses humiliantes sur moi.

-Non. Pas humiliantes. »

John se dandina d'une jambe sur l'autre, ce qui fit craquer le parquet du second étage.

Sherlock grogna quelque chose, s'allongea un peu plus sur le petit lit. Le blond était mal à l'aise dans cette chambre, qui était restée à l'identique depuis le départ du brun, soit à ses dix-sept ans. Sur les étagères, des crânes, des fioles, des livres, des outils étranges. C'était à peu près tout.

« Elle était comment, ta chambre ? demanda le brun qui avait surprit son regard.

-…Il y avait des posters de groupes de musiques, d'équipes de basket, des coupes gagnée avec l'équipe de foot, quelques bouquins, des bandes dessinées, pleins de livre de médecine, une mallette de peintures, un cerf-volant, une raquette de tennis à moitié cassée…

-Et des préservatifs un peu partout.

-…Hm. »

Sherlock se redressa brusquement. Ils étaient à demi dans le noir, et pas un bruit ne parvenait de l'étage inférieur. Le brun siffla qu'il n'aimait pas rester dans cette maison. Qu'elle faisait ressortir des souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé oublier.

« Lesquels ?

-C'est ici, sur ce lit, que je me suis piqué pour la première fois. J'aurais pu mourir, j'étais tellement _maladroit_, au début. Mais je voulais le faire seul. L'aiguille est entrée, j'ai eu peur, et au final…J'ai appuyé. C'était…C'était tellement…Bon… »

Une excitation sourde perçait dans sa voix. Sherlock était passé à deux doigts d'une vie de toxicomane, mais Mycroft avait veillé à ne jamais le laisser plonger. Le brun fit claquer sa langue :

« Je sais que tu as pitié de moi.

-C'est faux !

-Je sais quand tu mens. Tu as pitié de moi. Tu crois que je suis quelqu'un qui a été traumatisé dans son enfance, qui n'a pas su se relever suite au départ de son père. Tu dois même croire que je suis avec toi à cause du complexe d'Œdipe.

-Pourquoi es-tu toujours en train de spéculer ? Je t'aime pour ce que tu es maintenant, peu m'importe ton passé. »

John s'avança, fourra ses mains dans les boucles noires. Le brun paraissait presque fragile, ainsi. C'était terriblement dérangeant. Sherlock s'ébroua, et lui murmura qu'il était prêt à descendre, au moins quelques minutes, et l'autre l'en remercia par un chaste baiser sur le haut du crâne.

"..."

Sherlock mangeait son dessert en silence. Il avait éteint les bougies d'anniversaire avec ses doigts, une par une, sous le regard navré de l'assistance, l'air ailleurs. John s'était dit à cet instant qu'au moins la fin de la soirée se ferait dans un calme relatif. Il avait tors. Même en se concentrant, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir comment la dispute avait éclaté. Non, il se remémorait uniquement les cris blessants qui avaient fusés dans la pièce. Peut était-ce Mycroft qui avait débuté, commentant de façon acerbe la présence de son frère parmi eux. Sherlock avait répliqué. La tension était monté d'un cran, Mummy avait voulu s'interposer, s'était ajoutée à la querelle. Et, en quelques secondes, John les avait vu tous trois debout, le visage rouge, se tuant des yeux, ingérables. Ingérables était bien le mot.

Sherlock criait à son aîné qu'il ne le considérait que comme un boulet qu'il devait se traîner jour après jour sans pouvoir s'en détacher, et que seul leur lien de parenté l'empêchait de faire de sa vie un enfer, il criait à sa mère qu'elle était d'une faiblesse misérable, s'accrochant aux vies de ses enfants pour ne pas réaliser à quel la sienne était fade et dénuée de sens, il criait qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais compris, n'avaient même pas essayé, et continuaient à s'embourber dans leurs erreurs.

« Ne parle pas à Mummy comme ça, gronda Mycroft les mâchoires serrés, toi sale petit égoïste _capricieux_ qui continue à utiliser les gens sans voir qu'un jour, tu finiras réellement seul ! A cet instant tu regretteras, Sherlock, crois-moi ! »

Mummy rétorquait qu'elle avait tout fait pour être une bonne mère, mais que, tel un animal blessé, Sherlock n'avait jamais daigné lui témoigner ne serait-ce qu'une seule marque d'amour, la laissant désœuvrée, inquiète, mortifiée par ce comportement étrange . Anthéa avait quitté la salle. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de choses. Les Holmes continuaient. Puis, Mycroft marqua, pour une fois, le point final de cette bataille contre son frère :

« Tu _bousilles_ tout, Sherlock, les mots, les sentiments et les gens, tu _bousilleras_ John, un jour, et se sera uniquement ta faute »

John redoutait le moment ou son nom serait cité dans la conversation. Le brun se raidit, son visage se mua en un masque de haine, et il sortit dans le jardin à grandes enjambées. Mycroft faillit le suivre, mais son orgueil le fit se rasseoir avec une hargne peu contenue. La vieille dame chancela, secoua la tête, restant debout. Ses yeux délavés se posèrent sur le médecin toujours mutique :

« …Je suis navrée que vous aillez du assister à cette scène. Vous devez comprendre que…Nous sommes …Incapables de nous exprimer de façon correcte en famille. »

Le blond se leva, ne pu prononcer le moindre mot, alla rejoindre Sherlock le cœur battant.

"..."

« Il me déteste certainement…

-Non, Mummy. Watson est un homme qui sait nuancer.

-Tout de même, pour une première rencontre… »

La vieille dame secoua tragiquement la tête. Enfin, le fait de savoir son petit Sherlock entre de bonnes mains la rassurait, c'était toujours une bonne chose.

« Tu devrais aller lui dire pardon, je sens que tu lui as fais du mal.

-…Il ne se gêne pas pour me critiquer, lui.

-Mycroft… »

Le brun haussa les épaules, amer. La douleur d'être l'aîné. Le sacrifié. Et de savoir que le cadet est le préféré d'une mère devant laquelle on a toujours essayé de briller, _en vain_.

"..."

Sherlock était roulé en boule sous un grand saule pleureur. Le blond eut soudainement la vision d'un adolescent chétif, et secoua la tête en marchant avec difficulté dans les herbes hautes. Il s'arrêta, chercha ses mots, ne les trouva pas, et au final s'accroupit auprès de lui.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Et de mon amour, tu en veux ? »

John lui caressa tendrement la tête. Le brun les yeux fixés sur l'écorce de l'arbre, n'exprimaient rien. Il murmura d'une voix acide que rien n'avait de sens dans cette maison, et qu'il ne voyait plus l'intérêt d'y venir, même tous les deux ans.

« Vous êtes tous idiots. Vous vous aimez, Sherlock, non ne dis rien, je m'y connais plus que toi. Tu sais…Je ne m'entendais pas avec mon père, quand j'étais jeune. Il disait qu'être médecin était un métier de femmes, un métier de lopette. J'ai fais la guerre pour lui, je le sais. Mais au final, ma voie à prit le dessus, et je ne le regrette pas. Mon père m'en a toujours voulu, mais au fond, il est heureux pour moi, comme ta mère pour toi. Et Mycroft tient à toi aussi.

-Ce sale…

-Arrête. Vous êtes deux gamins arrogants. Cette spirale infernale dure depuis trop longtemps. »

Sherlock voulu le contredire, grogna, sortit de sa poche une cigarette volée à son frère de sa poche. Il l'alluma, en tira une longue bouffée, remarqua les yeux terrifiés du blond et la jeta au loin d'un geste gracieux.

« Je ne voulais pas venir, John. Je savais que ça se passerait comme ça. Je veux rentrer.

-Alors rentrons. J'ai eu assez de gêne pour aujourd'hui. »

Ils s'embrassèrent. Le goût de tabac fit frissonner le médecin qui ne commenta pas.

"..."

« Je…Je… »

J'ai passé une charmante soirée. Non, trop dur à dire sans se sentir honteux.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir fais votre connaissance. »

Mummy aimait les hommes qui avaient les mots justes. Elle serra le blond dans ses bras, le remerciant à l'oreille pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et ferait plus tard. John sourit timidement, se recula. Il avança jusqu'à la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée, et vit clairement dans le reflet de la vitre son amant posa un baiser sur la joue ridée de sa génitrice. Un souffle d'espoir gonfla son giron alors qu'il s'installait dans la voiture de Mycroft.

* * *

><p>...Des retrouvailles qui, pour moi, ne pouvaient pas bien se passer :) On en apprends aussi un peu sur Mycroft, ahah.<p>

Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier, mes chéris, le point final à cette trilogie :) ! J'ai donc une page pour clôturer ces trois fictions mises bout à bout, tout en vous laissant sur votre faim 3...

REVIEW :)?


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE DOUZE**

Oui, c'est la _fin_. La _vraie_. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.

...

...

...

* * *

><p>Ils se retrouvèrent bloqués dans les bouchons à dix minutes de chez eux. Sherlock prit l'initiative de sortir du véhicule, arguant à son frère qu'il était assez grand pour rentrer seul, et le blond l'avait suivit après avoir souhaité une bonne fin de soirée à l'aîné Holmes. Mycroft les regarda partir avec une pointe de tristesse, et sursauta quand une Anthéa surprise et ravit à la fois lui tendit son téléphone.<p>

_Au fait, j'ai été mis au courant de ta nouvelle promotion. Toutes mes félicitations, et celles de John. _SH

Le brun haussa comiquement les sourcils, rougit, se mordit les lèvres, et au final eut un sourire étonnamment franc. Il demanda à sa secrétaire de le remercier, puis ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée de son parapluie.

« Dis-moi, tu ne fais rien, ce soir ? »

Anthéa haussa les épaules alors qu'un sentiment de joie s'invitait dans ses veines. Quand l'homme la tutoyait, sa bonne humeur le rendait souvent généreux, agréable et délicieux.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller dans un bon restaurant avant de terminer la soirée ou bon te semblera ? »

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, jeta un œil aux vitres teintées, puis abandonna sa bonne conduite pour aller embrasser son supérieur. Mycroft passa simplement ses bras autour de la taille de la demoiselle en fermant les yeux.

"..."

Cette nuit aurait du être, comme les autres, glacée, et peut être que John avait réussi à falsifier ce souvenir, mais il restait persuadé que l'air était doux grâce à une absence de vent. Ils marchaient en silence, dans la neige, depuis plusieurs minutes quand le blond s'était arrêté sous un lampadaire, levant ses yeux tendres vers le ciel étoilé de Londres.

« _Loin, loin de toi, tu me dis tout bas  
>Cette petite aventure<br>Va tourner en déconfiture  
>Éclaire-moi<br>Éteins la lumière  
>Montre-moi ton coté sombre<br>Regarde les ombres  
>Qui errent<br>Cherche un peu de lumière  
>Tout s'éclaire<em> »

John ne chantait certes pas bien. Mais sa voix, douce, aérienne, se perdait dans la noirceur de la nuit comme un hommage aux limbes, et cela sonnait agréablement, quelque part. C'était probablement l'unique chanson française qu'il connaissait, et il fut surprit de constater qu'elle allait particulièrement bien avec la situation présente, une fois encore. Comment se nommait l'artiste ? Il avait un nom à coucher dehors. Axel Ba…Baleur ? _Bauer_ ? Quelque chose du genre. Le détective, loin du globe à la lumière crue, l'observait sans parler. John lâcha un soupire en frissonnant. Il avait envie de courir dans la neige, d'oublier son âge, de vivre, au moins le temps d'une soirée. De vivre tout ce qu'il avait toujours caché au fond de lui, et de le vivre avec le brun à ses côtés. Mais comment oublier toutes ces conventions sociales ? Comment ignorer le regard des autres ? Comment tout envoyer balader du revers de la main, en haussant les épaules, l'air de rien ? Comment apprécier chaque minute à son maximum lorsque l'on ose à peine caresser la main de la personne qu'on aime ?

« Tu penses décidemment très fort, ce soir.

-Je songeais à nous. Et je n'en reviens pas d'en être arrivé là, avec toi, ici même. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir réussi à te faire flancher. _Sherlock Holmes_, bon sang, le sociopathe, le détective consultant, le misogyne, l'indomptable, le mystérieux Sherlock Holmes ! »

Le dit être mystérieux restait dans l'ombre. Il attendait que l'autre poursuive. John, fermant les yeux, laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres pleines et gercées par le froid :

« Et pourtant les signes étaient là, depuis le début, j'aurais _du_ les voir…Voir que ça_ devait_ arriver, que je ne te regardais pas uniquement car tu étais fascinant. Je me mentais à moi-même, c'était dur d'admettre que quelqu'un du même sexe me plaisait. Et puis…Pourquoi aurais-je éveillé ton attention ? Un pauvre petit médecin revenu de la guerre sans le sou … Ca n'avait pas de sens.

-Tu te sous-estime, John. »

Le blond se gratta la tête en riant, et lâcha que cela n'avait plus d'importance, à présent.

« Il m'a fallu du temps, pour comprendre.

-Faux. »

Sherlock fit un pas dans sa direction, plissa les yeux sous la puissante lumière, dévia son regard. Il murmura qu'il lui avait fallu des engueulades, des provocations, une bombe, des photographies honteuses, un enlèvement, un viol, une semi-séparation, le kidnapping d'une amie et la peur de le perdre pour qu'il réalise, enfin, qu'il l'aimait. John avait ouvert des prunelles effarées.

« Je…Je t'aimais depuis l'épisode de la bombe…

-Faux. »

Le blond baissa la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à nier plus que cela, mais l'autre ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il s'avança, glissa ses mains gantées autour de son cou, et lui susurra à l'oreille qu'il était resté un soldat méfiant. John refusait de l'admettre, mais il gardait cette horrible impression que le brun risquait de l'abandonner, le quitter pour un autre homme plus fou, plus aventureux, plus jeune aussi. John tourna la tête vers le côté, le front soucieux.

« _Maintenant que le ciel n'a plus de mur  
>Laissons nous glisser dans l'ouverture<br>Le cœur est si léger, là où je t'emmène  
>D'autres sont allés dans ce domaine<br>Éteins la lumière  
>Nettoie ce qui n'est pas toi<br>Souffle la poussière sur toi  
>Éteins la lumière<br>Montre-moi ton coté sombre_ »

Sherlock chantait bien, lui, et sa voix grave vibra quelques secondes de plus dans l'air de Janvier. John ne releva ni les paroles rassurantes, ni le fait que son amant connaisse par cœur cette chanson uniquement car il l'aimait bien lui-même, mais osa indiquer que son accent français était aussi délicat qu'excitant. L'autre lâcha un rire saccadé, et sa bouche se posa contre son peau. Un murmure rauque.

« Je ne te quitterais jamais.

-Je sais.

-Non, tu ne sais pas, John. »

Non, John ne savait pas. Mais il voulait que l'autre continue de lui dire des choses comme ça, qu'il le conforte dans son idée dérisoire que jamais le détective ne se lasserait de lui. Qu'il continue de lui ôter, petit peu par petit peu, ce poids qui hantait ses épaules.

« J'aime bien ta mère.

-Vraiment ? »

Le blond glissa sa paume sous le grand manteau noir, remonta le long de la colonne avait de frotter un petit nerf qui paressait entre les deux omoplates. Sherlock se tendit, gémit, poussa un son qui se rapprochait fortement du ronronnement, et au final se pressa tout entier contre son amant en grondant après sa mère. John poursuivit ses caresses, regardant fixement au dessus de l'épaule de Sherlock.

« Je me demande comment se fera la rencontre avec la mienne, par contre. »

Un grand silence fit écho à ses paroles. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle, pas un son. Sherlock se recula doucement, frottant son nez contre celui de John comme un enfant. Il prit son visage à deux mains, sans savoir quoi répondre, et au final l'embrassa. Lèvres glacées contre lèvres chaudes. Douce opposition qui les ravissait toujours autant. L'évolution avait finit par porter ses fruits. John assumait. John osait. John se sentait invincible.

« …Tu avais peut être raison. Il m'a fallu pas mal de choses pour comprendre que je t'aimais, et que j'étais fier de ça.

-Tu es fier de moi ?

-Je n'irais pas jusque là. »

Bruit de baiser. Sherlock se recule, fronce les sourcils :

« Tu as quelque chose dans ta poche.

-Non, je…Ah, si, qu'est-ce que… »

John sortit de son manteau une petite boîte noire, recouverte de velours. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures alors que le brun marquait un temps d'arrêt. C'était certainement Mummy qui avait du glisser ça sans qu'il s'en rendre compte. John le posa contre son oreille, ça ne faisait pas de bruit. Ah, ça s'ouvrait comme ça ? D'accord.

« Ne regarde pas à l'intérieur. Je sais ce que c'est.

-Raison de plus pour que je ne reste pas dans l'ignorance, alors. »

La boîte s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement. John ouvrit la bouche, recula la boîte, l'approcha violemment de son visage, devint carmin et finit par s'étouffer. L'autre ne bougea pas d'un cil, observant la réaction de son amant sans rien commenter. N'importe qui, en voyant ces deux hommes, aurait trouvé la situation étrange, voire inquiétante. Heureusement pour eux, la rue était déserte, et les raclements de gorge de John furent donc sans témoin.

Le blond, la main tremblante, prit l'objet qui se trouvait dans la boîte, le leva à la lumière, poussa un sifflement admiratif.

_Une bague_.

_De fiançailles_.

Eclat fugace. Il s'agissait de deux anneaux étroitement reliés par une petite barre brillante mais sobre. Magnifique, classieuse, originale et sensuelle. John lu l'inscription gravée à l'intérieur de l'anneau : Mauboussin. Sherlock se mordit la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang : marque française, pas de prix en dessous de mille £, s'il en croyait sa mémoire. John sortit précautionneusement la bague entre le pouce et l'index, déglutit, et la présenta devant Sherlock qui le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« _I do_. »

Souffle plein de chaleur qui dissipe le froid ambiant. Le visage de Sherlock reste sans expression, alors que celui de son amant change de couleur, abasourdit, gêné, le cœur battant pourtant d'une vie nouvelle. Le brun enlève son gant droit en le tirant avec les dents, puis va se saisir de l'anneau.

« Or blanc. Qualité supérieure. Très cher. »

Les deux petits mots résonnent encore dans les oreilles du médecin qui ne parvient pas à avaler sa salive. L'autre le remarque, un semblant de sourire passe sur ses lèvres alors qu'il range la bague dans son écrin de velours sombre.

« Je plaisantais, John. »

Il lui caresse la joue, l'embrasse doucement, puis se détourne sans pourtant aller plus loin. Il sent quelque chose. Il sent que John est statufié, qu'il tient fermement l'écrin entre ses doigts grossiers, et qu'il le fixe d'une façon étrange. Il le sent.

« John, tu viens ? Il est tard, et je voudrais me pencher sur ces messages menaçants que Lestrade à reçu chaque jour…

-Tu ne plaisantes pas. N'est-ce pas ? »

Silence. John attend une réponse. Il a la gorge sèche, et est hanté par le regard de son amant qui brillait, brillait tellement lorsqu'il avait lâché ce délicieux « I do » si étrange, presque déplacé entre ses fines lèvres.

Le détective fixe le lampadaire suivant. Il n'est simplement pas capable de formuler le moindre mot. Son dos se fait plus droit, ses poings se serrent. Plaisantait-il, ou non ? Il plaisantait. _Evidemment_. Lui, Sherlock Holmes, aurait-il pu accepter une pseudo demande en mariage de façon si peu originale ? Non. –_Si._- Absolument pas. –_Il en avait tellement eu envie_.- Il avait simplement voulu gêner un peu le blond. – _Il aurait aimé qu'il lui passe l'anneau au doigt_.- C'était d'une stupidité affligeante. –_Il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux_.-.

Sherlock releva le menton :

« Rentrons. »

Il y eu un bruit mat. Quelque chose venait de s'abattre dans la neige. Sherlock frissonna. En ce concentrant, il _pouvait_ certainement déduire l'origine de ce bruit. Son cœur manqua un battement, se reprit. Non. Impossible. Cela n'était simplement pas _logique_. Il refusa de se retourner, serrant durement les mâchoires. _Scénario stupide qui ne lui ressemblait pas_.

« Sherlock. Retourne-toi. J'ai froid. »

Le brun prit sur lui, resserra son écharpe d'un geste sec, et, centimètre par centimètre, fit face à son amant.

Un genou dans la neige.

L'écrin ouvert avec tendresse dans ses mains.

Un sourire maladroit.

Le bout du nez rouge.

Le regard fuyant.

La gorge en alerte.

Il s'humidifie les lèvres, hésite devant l'air grave de Sherlock, et les mots, sans lui demander son avis, sortirent de son giron en une phrase simple, bien ordonnée, qui brisa le silence instauré :

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

John s'était déjà imaginé en train de dire cette phrase. A ses premières copines, puis à Sarah, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, à son colocataire. Et alors que les sons s'évanouissaient dans l'air comme des bulles de savon, il ressentit l'inquiétude propre à ce genre de demande, et faillit se lever pour fuir, fuir jusqu'à l'appartement, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et crier qu'il se rétractait, qu'il plaisantait, qu'il était fou.

Puis, une main blanche et gracile fut présentée devant son visage.

« Je pense avoir déjà répondu.

-Sh…Sherlock.

-Oui. _Oui_, John. »

_Oui_, murmurait-il encore en l'embrassant alors que le blond lui passait la bague au doigt en tremblant, _oui_ murmurait-il alors qu'ils tombaient dans la neige, s'enlaçant, frissonnant sous la morsure des flocons. _Oui_. _Oui_, Sherlock avait trouvé le moyen de faire taire les inquiétudes du médecin concernant sa possible lassitude. Le brun acceptait de se lier à lui de la façon la plus intime qui soit. John riait. John souriait. John était heureux. Le détective eut une pensée pour sa mère. La remercia. Puis il entendit clairement le son d'une ceinture que l'on détachait, et ses doigts se perdirent sous les vêtements de l'autre. Pas besoin de je t'aime. Les gestes parlaient d'eux-même.

"..."

« D-d-d-dépêche-toi…

-Je suis sur que tu as attrapé froid, je t'avais pourtant prévenu que faire l'amour dans la neige était risqué et que t-

-Oui, c'est b-b-bon, aller ouvre ! »

John aimait bien la neige, mais se rouler dedans à moitié nu ne faisait pas partie de ses activités habituelles. Il poussa son amant en avant, et le vit se figer en fixant la porte.

« Sherlock ?

- Reste-la. »

Les doigts se délièrent. La lumière du couloir fit briller l'anneau. John rougit. Le brun monta les escaliers, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

_Une feuille. Parchemin. Bonne qualité. Rare. Ecriture fine, penchée, agréable. Encre bleue nuit._ Accrochée à la porte par un poignard.

_Neuf. Assez cher. Ornement asiatiques. Facile à manier._

« Sherlock ? »

Le brun enlève l'arme d'un petit mouvement, saisit la feuille, l'analyse. John monte les marches, observe par-dessus son épaule. Leurs portables vibrent de concerts au fond de leur poche. Ils ne s'en saisissent pas. C'est inutile, pour le moment. Le blond ouvre de grands yeux.

« _Je vais faire de votre vie un enfer, en souvenir de Jim. Avec toute mon affection, Irène Adler_. »

Sherlock fourre la feuille dans sa poche. Il ne lira que dans dix minutes le message de Lestrade lui annonçant un quintuple meurtre.

Il descend les marches avec agilité, ouvre la porte donnant sur la rue, puis se retourne vers son futur mari. Dans ses yeux, de l'excitation, de la convoitise, de la joie, et du désir. John sent, quant à lui, une douce fatigue poindre dans ses muscles. Mais la vision du brun, aussi enthousiaste, le fait tout de même sourire.

« Les aventures reprennent, je présume ? »

Sherlock tend sa main. Eclat argenté. L'autre s'en saisit, embrasse l'anneau, puis l'homme qui le porte. Le brun rit, comme un prédateur qui vient enfin de repérer une proie à sa taille, et entraine John sur ses pas alors qu'il court sur le trottoir à la recherche d'un taxi.

« Elémentaire, mon cher Watson ! »

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>PARLONS!<strong> **Déja, je voudrais que chaque personne lisant ce chapitre me laisse un commentaire, j'en ai vraiment besoin, j'adore les feedback :) alors faîtes un PETIT EFFORT :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxièmement<strong> : j'espère que cette foutue trilogie ne vous a pas déçue par cette fin, et qu'au contraire j'ai su vous surprendre du début à la fin, car c'est un peu mon but!

**Troisiemement** : la chanson, c'est Axel Bauer - Eteins la lumière

**Quatrièmement** : Je suis heureuse d'avoir recasé le " élémentaire mon cher Watson", même en dernière phrase 3, fufu.

**Cinquièmement** : Je ne voulais pas finir sur une note trop triste concernant Mycroft et Mummy, donc j'ai arrangé un peu les choses :D

..

* * *

><p><strong>ENFIN : Je suis une petite fouine vicieuse :) et c'est pourquoi je pourrais, si vous le décidez, car je n'obéis qu'à vos désir, je pourrais donc disais-je faire une quatrième et DERNIERE partie avec le mariage de nos chers amis et le duel AdlerxSherlock. CECI n'est pas une obligation. Si vous préférez rester sur cette fin, avec votre imagination concernant la suite, libre à vous, aucun problème :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Je laisse donc le choix entre vos mains!<p>

Et encore un grand merci pour tous vos charmants commentaires, merci d'avoir suivit ces trois histoires , ça m'a terriblement plu de les écrire, et sans vous, et bien je ne suis pas grand chose :)

**A LA REVOYURE!**

Misro.


End file.
